


Clase De Arte

by sofi16_1999



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofi16_1999/pseuds/sofi16_1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trabajo Original: my1dslash.tumblr.com/minifics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Art Class](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25554) by Bri. 



 

“Hey Harry.”  
  
Harry levantó la vista de su bloc de dibujo y le sonrió a su mejor amigo, “Hey Liam.”  
  
“¿Listo para irte?” Liam se detuvo al frente del banco en el que Harry se estaba posando y arrojó su pulgar en su hombre hacia el edificio de ladrillo cubierto en la que se ubicaba su clase de arte.  
  
“Oh, sí, seguro.” Harry apresuradamente su bloc de dibujos adentro y arrojó la correa de su bolsa de mensajero sobre su hombre, echándole un vistazo a su reloj mientras lo hacía. “Espera Liam, todavía tenemos media hora antes de la clase.”  
  
“Lo sé,” Liam sonrió malvadamente y agarró el brazo de Harry de todas maneras, tirándolo hacia el edificio en el que ellos gastaban dos horas cada Martes y Jueves. “Pero estamos comenzando con los modelos desnudos hoy. Me imagine que la chica tal vez necesite un poco de compañía antes de clase.”  
  
“¿Quién dice que va a ser una chica?” Harry protestó débilmente pero permitió que Liam lo continuara arrastrando. “¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella estará allí ya?”  
  
“Porque me he estado sentando afuera del edificio de arte por la hora pasada, la vi entrar. Ahora, vamos,” Liam lo empujó hacia las escaleras. “Ella es caliente.”  
  
Los dos chicos cayeron en el salón de clases un poco sin aliento y levemente sonrojados. Su profesora levantó su mirada con un conocedor pero entrañable movimiento de cabeza, “Hola chicos.”  
  
“¡Hola señora!,” Liam sonrió brillantemente, sus ojos danzando hacia la chica que estaba en el frente del salón. Ella estaba usando un fino albornoz blanco y con la luz con la que el sol estaba brillando a través de ello, Harry podía ver que ella no llevaba nada más. He advirtió sus ojos, sintiéndose mal por ella, antes de recordar que era su trabajo posar desnuda para ellos.  
  
Harry se sentó en su caballete y sacó su blog de dibujos, terminando el dibujo en el que había estado trabajando en el parque. Era un autorretrato con el que había estado luchando por semanas, pero finalmente lo había conseguido bien. Al menos él pensó que lo había hecho.  
  
Él añadió unos pocos más rulos en picada a su dibujo, elevando la mirada cuando una sombra cayó a través de la página que él había puesto en su regazo. La modelo estaba de pie antes de él, obviamente echándole un vistazo y gustándole lo que veía.  
  
“¿Puedo ayudarte?” Harry preguntó educadamente, sus ojos verdes parpadeando inocentemente mientras la chica cruzaba sus brazos a través de su pecho y empujó sus pechos hacia él.  
  
“¿Qué estás dibujando?” ella ronroneó.  
  
“Autorretrato,” él regresó a añadirle al dibujo, gustándole la forma en que las líneas de carbón aparecían con cada movimiento de su mano.  
  
“No tiene un rostro,” la chica señaló.  
  
“Lo sé,” Harry se sentó hacia atrás y admiró el dibujo, que sólo era el contorno de su rostro y rulos. No había nada en el medio. “Es porque no estoy seguro quién soy.” Él añadió unos pocos toques finales, “Soy sólo un caparazón.”  
  
La chica perdió interés y avanzó hacia Liam, que aceptó sus avances mucho más entusiastamente. Muy pronto el resto de la clase se había presentado y el salón estaba siendo llamado a atención.  
  
“Como ustedes saben, estamos comenzando con el cuerpo humano hoy,” la profesora hizo un gesto hacia la modelo, quien estaba ahora de pie en la mitad del salón. “La asignación de hoy es enfocarse en una parte del cuerpo y en una sola parte del cuerpo. Buena suerte.” La chica tiró su albornoz y Harry oyó algunos silbidos apreciativos de los otros chicos en su clase. Él sabía que la mitad de ellos la habían tomado por esta misma asignación.  
  
Los ojos de Harry recorrieron la chica, viéndola no como una persona, sino como un objeto. Su desnudez ya no era vergonzosa a él. Él supuso que los otros chicos estarían dibujando algo vulgar, así que él se fijó en la mano gentilmente curvada al lado de ella y se puso a trabajar.  
  
-  
  
“Sabes Harry; las personas están empezando a pensar que eres gay.” Las manos de Liam tiraron de las correas de su mochila mientras él y Harry subían las escaleras hacia su salón de arte.  
  
“¿Lo están?” A Harry no le podía importar menos.  
  
“Bueno sí,” Liam sonaba preocupado. “Porque tú fuiste el único chico que no dibujó las tetas de esa chica el otro día.”  
  
“Tal vez a mí me importa más el arte,” Harry abrió la puerta salón de estudios y Liam lo siguió, mordiendo su labio mientras pensaba en lo que Harry dijo.  
  
“Sé que lo haces, pero las personas están hablando. Sólo pensé en te dartelo a conocer.”  
  
“Gracias Liam,” Harry se sentó en su lugar y sacó su bloc de dibujos, estudiando la mano que había dibujado la semana pasada. Le gustaba bastante.  
  
“No me importa,” La voz de Liam era tranquila pero segura. “Si eres gay o no. No importa. Puedes decirme.”  
  
“Okay,” el interés de Harry en la conversación había desaparecido y Liam podía decirlo. Él suspiró y se sentó en su propio lugar. Él a veces se preguntaba cómo Harry era capaz de concentrarse tanto tiempo en un dibujo cuando no podía mantener una conversación o permanecer sentado durante una comida. Pero ese era solo Harry.  
  
“¿Temprano otra vez estamos chicos?” su profesora rió suavemente desde le frente del salón de clases. “¿Alguna razón particular?”  
  
“Justo estábamos en los alrededores,” Liam se encogió de hombros. La modelo de la clase del martes no estaba allí. De hecho, aparte de ellos, el salón estaba vacío. “¿Hemos terminado con el cuerpo humano?”  
  
“No querido,” ella le sonrió afectuosamente. “Por los próximas semanas estaremos trabajando en un dibujo cuerpo completo. Pero tenemos un nuevo modelo, si eso es lo que te estás preguntando.”  
  
Los labios de Liam dibujaron en un puchero, pero no duró mucho tiempo. Él asintió con la cabeza y se perdió en su teléfono mientras Harry se volvió hacia la ventana y miró sin comprender.  
  
En cuestión de minutos la sala estaba llena de estudiantes chismoseando y Harry regresó de nuevo a la atención mientras la profesora dio una palmada y le explicó lo que a él y Liam antes había dicho. Retratos de cuerpo completo.  
  
"Tenemos un nuevo modelo hoy, puedes salir ahora cariño."  
  
Veinte pares de ojos se clavaron en el armario de almacenamiento en la parte delantera del aula como el pomo de la puerta giró. Harry era el único al que no le interesaba, su mente ya sufría con la forma de dibujar a la chica que estaba a punto de salir. Él no la había visto todavía, pero él no lo necesitaba demasiado. Su mente ya había conquistado sus suaves curvas, el pelo cayendo, extremidades largas.  
  
Decir que estaba sorprendido cuando un chico salió era un eufemismo. Dejó caer su lápiz al suelo, sonrojándose furiosamente cuando el chico de ojos azules miró en su dirección, y se agachó bajo su caballete para recuperarlo.  
  
"Cálmate Harry," se reprendió mientras recogía el lápiz caído. "Es un chico, ¿y qué? ¿A quién le importa? "  
  
Harry volvió a subir y se fijó en su taburete, asegurándose de que sus ojos se quedaran en el papel y no en el chico que estaba seguro estaba desnudo ahora. Harry tenía conocimiento de los modelos desnudos cuando había firmado para esta clase pero él había asumido que sería una chica. No esperaba un chico.  
  
"Recuerden, bocetos de cuerpo completo en esta ocasión," el maestro llamó a lo largo de los gemidos de los estudiantes. "Este proyecto va a tener un par de semanas de duración, así que tómense tu tiempo."  
  
Harry finalmente levantó los ojos al modelo, a partir de los pies descalzos del niño y pasando sus ojos hacia arriba y sobre sus piernas, las caderas, el torso y el pecho hasta llegar a su cara. El chico lo miraba, con una sonrisa en sus labios pequeños, durante la entrevista los ojos de Harry. Harry se sonrojó furiosamente y se dio cuenta de que el otro chico se sonrojaba también, pero probablemente tenía más que ver con su piel de forma natural lechosa y el hecho de que él era el centro de atención de la mirada de Harry.  
  
Mientras Harry miraba el chico levantó la mano a su lado y movió los dedos en dirección a Harry, sonriendo por un breve segundo antes de que su rostro volviera a una expresión neutral.

 


	2. Parte 2

"¡Harry, querido?"  
  
Harry dejó de empujar sus cosas en su bolso para buscar en la voz de la profesora, "¿Sí?"  
  
"¿Puedes quedarte después por unos minutos? Me gustaría hablar contigo".  
  
Echó un vistazo a Liam y el chico mayor se encogió de hombros antes de decir que esperaría abajo. Harry vio como el resto de la clase salía fuera y el modelo desapareció en el cuarto trasero.  
  
"¿Qué necesita señora?"  
  
"Me preguntaba si estaría bien para mí presentar su autorretrato en la exposición de arte que se celebra este fin de semana."  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza, "Está bien."  
  
"Muy bien," ella sonrió. "Déjame correr y obtener la información de registro. Yo ya vuelvo”.  
  
Harry cambió su bolso en su hombro mientras salía de la habitación. Vio caer al suelo y se puso en cuclillas, hurgando en su cuaderno de dibujo.   
  
Acababa lo sacó cuando se dio cuenta de un par de pies de Supras blancas detenerse frente a él.  
  
Los ojos de Harry corrieron hacia el cuerpo ahora vestido del modelo, verde conectándose con el azul por un segundo caliente antes de que Harry miró hacia otro lado.  
  
"Aquí compañero," el chico le tendió la mano y Harry notó el acento irlandés cadencioso de su voz antes de agarrar la muñeca del niño y dejarse tirado para arriba.  
  
Harry tosió incómodamente y dio un paso atrás cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de pie al otro chico. "Gracias", murmuró, apretando con fuerza a su cuaderno de bocetos.  
  
"¿Puedo verlo?" El otro chico le preguntó en voz baja, sacudiendo su muñeca hacia el libro en las garras de Harry.  
  
"¿Ver qué?" Harry no le gustaba ver a la gente su trabajo, sobre todo sus cosas sin terminar. Abrazó el libro contra su pecho, y esperaba que el otro chico lo dejara ir.  
  
"El dibujo de mí", sus ojos azules parpadeó con suerte a Harry. "Parecías realmente en su trabajo, a diferencia del resto de la clase." Sus hombros se encogieron de hombros ligeramente por debajo de su camiseta blanca ", pero supongo que es realmente no es asunto mío."  
  
Harry vaciló, luego se mantuvo el libro al rubio con una mano temblorosa. Si el niño podría estar delante de ellos desnudos y no avergonzarse, entonces lo menos que podía hacer era mostrarle su dibujo.  
  
"¿Estás seguro?"  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza y el muchacho se apoderó del cuaderno de bocetos, sus dedos rozando Harry por breves segundos antes del contacto se rompió y la posesión más preciada de Harry estaba en manos de otro por primera vez. El modelo pasó las páginas, pasando autorretratos sin terminar y varios bocetos del parque al otro lado de la calle. Finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando.  
  
Harry esperó, masticando nerviosamente el labio inferior, para el niño para decir, bueno, cualquier cosa realmente. El silencio estaba empezando a asustarme.  
  
"Esa no era la misión que dejaron," el chico finalmente murmuró, un dedo delicado subiendo trazar suavemente la curva de la mandíbula dibujado en el papel. "Se suponía que tenías que hacer todo mi cuerpo."  
  
"Lo sé," la voz ronca de Harry fue aún más tranquilo de lo normal. "Pero me gusta su cara."  
  
"Mi cara no se parece a esto. Quiero decir, no creo que jamás he usado esa expresión," el muchacho cerró el libro y se lo devolvió. "Pero eso es lo que siento. ¿Cómo lo sabes? "  
  
Harry deslizó su cuaderno de bocetos de nuevo en su bolsa y pensó en lo que había dibujado. La expresión desesperada y perdida en ese hermoso rostro. Se encogió de hombros, "Tus ojos".  
  
El otro chico decidió tomar como un cumplido y él sonrió, "Me gustan tus ojos también."  
  
"Gracias," Harry se sonrojó ligeramente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y balanceándose sobre los talones.  
  
"Harry querido," al profesora se apresuró volver a entrar "sólo debes firmar este documentos y ya está listo para ir. Niall, el amor, nos vemos la semana que viene”.  
  
"Sí, señora", el rubio sonrió, pero no se iba a ninguna parte. Esperó hasta que Harry había llenado la información que el profesor necesita, entonces se puso a caminar con la tranquilidad muchacho de pelo rizado, mientras se dirigía abajo.  
  
"¿Así que es Harry?"  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza, empujando la puerta hacia el aire cálido del día de abril. Liam estaba sentado en el escalón inferior del edificio, lanzando una bellota hasta él mientras esperaba a su mejor amigo. Se volvió al oír la puerta, con una expresión que va rápidamente de uno de saludo a uno de confusión. Sus ojos fueron de Harry al modelo y de regreso mientras Harry se encogió de hombros. No sabía por qué el niño lo estaba siguiendo.  
  
"Umm hola," Liam se puso de pie cuando los dos muchachos le alcanzaron, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de las correas de su mochila. "Soy Liam. ¿Tú eres? "  
  
"Niall", respondió el chico que le tendió la mano. "Encantado de conocerte".  
  
"Sí", las cejas gruesas de Liam chocaron mientras miraba a Harry. Una vez más todo lo que Harry podía hacer era encogerse de hombros. "¿Estás, umm, yendo a un lugar con Harry?"  
  
El chico rubio negó con la cabeza: "No que yo sepa."  
  
"Oh." Liam no quería ser grosera pero estaba confundido en cuanto a por qué el modelo estaba allí con ellos. "Entonces, umm, ¿qué estás haciendo?"  
  
"Oh sí, claro," el chico se alejó, dándoles una pequeña onda. "Umm, hasta luego."  
  
Liam asintió con la cabeza mientras Harry observaba al rubio irse, una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.


	3. Parte 3

“Deberías invitarlo a salir o algo.”

Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Liam. Él le echo una Mirada a su amigo mientras caminaban paso por paso hacia sus casas, curioso de lo que había aparecido en esa declaración. “¿Qué?”

“Ese chico Niall. Deberías invitarlo a salir.”

“¿Por qué?” Harry tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y miró el cielo mientras Liam suspiraba. Él odiaba la corta atención de Harry a veces. Era obvio que su mejor amigo se había distraído.

Liam realmente deseó que Harry mostrara al menos un remoto pedazo de interés en algo más que arte por alguna vez. En sus siete años de amistad, Liam había aprendido a aceptar la rara, vacante personalidad de Harry. Hacía que el otro chico fuera fácil de estar al rededor, porque los silencios no eran incómodos, pero también le confundían a Liam un poquito. Él no entendía cómo nada emocionaba a Harry, ni un poquito. Pero hoy cuando el chico rubio había salido fuera del cuarto de atrás, Liam había visto un extraño brillo en los ojos de su amigo. Un brillo de interés. Y Liam podría jurar que vio un sonrojo calentando las mejillas de Harry cuando el modelo había mirado en su dirección. Era algo que él nunca había visto a Harry hacer.

“Porque,” Liam golpeó a Harry con su codo. “Creo que a él le gustabas.”

Su mejor amigo no respondió. Liam no estaba seguro si estaba en profundo pensamiento o sólo aburrido. La expresión de Harry era la misma para las dos acciones.

Cuando Harry finalmente habló habían pasado quince minutos y Liam había asumido que el tema había sido dejado. “Él dio que le gustaban mis ojos,” Harry murmuró tan quietamente que Liam con las justas pudo oírlo encima de la caída de sus pasos en la vereda.

“Ves,” Liam le dijo a su amigo y estaba contento cuando Harry sonrió de vuelta. Harry sonreía un montón, pero nunca alcanzaba realmente a sus ojos. Incluso cuando su rostro estaba lleno de alegría, él todavía se anejaba para verse vacío. Pero esta sonrisa era suave y real e hizo que la propia sonrisa de Liam creciera. “A él sí le gustas.”

“No,” La réplica de Harry era lenta y pensativa. “Sólo significa que a él le gustan mis ojos. Ojos son una cualidad física. Me gusta su rostro.” Harry apuntó a los labios de su mejor amigo, “Me gustan tus labios. Son interesantes para dibujar. Pero eso no significa que a mí me gustes.”

“Harry, no todos miran las cosas como si fueran un trabajo de arte. No todos vemos todo como un potencial proyecto. Él probablemente estaba flirteando contigo cuando dijo que le gustaban tus ojos.”

“Tal vez.” Y ese era el final de eso. El interés de Harry desapareció y ellos caminaron el resto del camino a casa en silencio.

-

“Louis está teniendo una fiesta esta noche. ¿Quieres ir?” Harry frunció el ceño hacia su teléfono. ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando Liam eso? Él sabía que Harry estaba en medio de algo. “Sé que el viernes es el día en que trabajas en tu…”

“Pintura,” Harry facilitó. Mientras hablaba dejó caer su brocheta dentro de un balde con pintura blanca, y luego la pasó por la pared. No era tanto una pintura como realmente era un trayecto, una manera de Harry para sacar sus sentimientos y pensamientos que no podía poner en palabras. La pared de su dormitorio había sido cubierta en tantas capas de pinturas a través de los años, una nueva cada viernes, que Harry estaba seguro que la pared se había engruesado un poco. A veces las noches de los viernes había una pintura realística, un portarretrato de personas o lugares o cosas. A veces cuando él se estaba sintiendo mal solo salpicaba al azar colores hasta que él estaba emocionalmente seco. Esta noche estaba confundido sobre qué hacer. Él no estaba molesto, o triste, o feliz, o decepcionado. Él sólo… estaba. Harry había salido para comprar nuevos baldes de pintura en diferentes sombras de azul, de pronto comprendiendo su inspiración para esta semana. Él iba a tratar y capturar el brillante color de los ojos del modelo.

Harry empujó la brocheta a lo largo de la pared, expandiendo la pintura para que cubriera el trabajo de la semana pasada. Era un comprimido trabajo de barras de rojo, su forma de sacar la frustración de sus problemas con su autorretrato.

“Así que, ¿quieres venir?” La voz de Liam sonaba pequeña viniendo desde el teléfono descansando en el aparador de Harry.

“No,” él replicó cortamente.

“¿No pintas usualmente tu pared de blanco y luego haces lo que sea una vez que se seca?”

“Sí,” Harry puso más blanco a lo largo de la pared.

“¿Ya hiciste eso?”

“Lo estoy haciendo ahora.”

“¿Qué sobre un compromiso? Tú vienes a la fiesta conmigo por una hora mientras tu pared se seca,” Liam realmente no quería ir solo. “Louis dos casas abajo de ti.”  
Harry lo pensó, terminando la capa de blanco, “Está bien. Una hora.”

“Genial,” Él prácticamente podía oír a Liam sonriendo a través del teléfono. “Terminaré en cinco minutos.”

Exactamente cinco minutos después un golpe vino a la puerta principal de Harry y el chico de ojos verdes bajó, limpiándose un poco de pintura blanca en sus jeans. No le importaba el desorden.

“Tienes pintura en tu mejilla,” fue el saludo de Liam mientras Harry abría la puerta y se unía a su amigo afuera.

“Oh,” Harry alcanzó y sintió la pintura que ya estaba empezando a secar. “Sí, supongo que lo hago.”

Él removió su mano sin quitar la pintura y Liam no pudo ayudar excepto reírse de su amigo. Al chico realmente no le importaba lo que nadie pensara de él.

La fiesta ya estaba en pleno movimiento cuando ellos entraron en la casa de Louis y Liam fue inmediatamente enganchado por un grupo de chicas y sacado a bailar. Alguien puso una cerveza en la mano de Harry y él murmuró un gracias al área general antes de empujar a través de la multitud hacia donde él sabía que la puerta hacia el patio trasero estaba.

La mayoría de la fiesta se había mantenido adentro y Harry estaba feliz de ver que tenía el patio trasero para él mismo, aparte de algunas parejas que estaban besándose y tanteando hacia atrás por la valla. Él se situó contra la pared de la casa y sacó su libro de dibujos de la mochila que chocaba a lo largo de su cadera. Luego él buscó adentro hasta que encontró un lápiz. La luz sobre la puerta trasera le daba lo suficiente para ver, así que situó su botella de cerveza y a dibujarla, disfrutando las raras sombras gracias a la rara iluminación y la condensación corriendo hacia abajo por la botella.

“Sí sabes que se supone que debes beber eso, no dibujarlo, ¿cierto?” alguien apareció al costado de Harry. Él se volteó al familiar acento irlandés parpadeó ante el chico rubio.

“Hey Harry,” el chico sonrió brillantemente y Harry se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo de regreso. “¿Cómo vas?”

“Bien,” Harry regresó a su dibujo, esbozando las largas líneas de la botella mientras Niall miraba.

“Tienes pintura en tu rostro,” La mano de Niall estaba a punto de aterrizar en la mejilla de Harry cuando el chico de ojos azules pareció pensarlo mejor y la retiró. Harry estaba demasiado perdido en su dibujo para notarlo.

“Sí, lo sé. Liam me dijo.”

“¿No te importa?”

“¿Sobre la pintura?” Harry miró hacia arriba por breves segundos. “No, no realmente.”  
Esto causó que Niall sonriera otra vez y riera felizmente, “Eres lindo.”

Harry lo miró con sorpresa, cabeza levantada mientras intentaba entender el comentario de Niall. Tal vez Liam estaba en lo correcto. Tal vez el otro chico estaba flirteando con él. Harry era malo en este tipo de cosas. Él imaginó que necesitaba responderle en alguna manera así que estableció un formal, “Te lo agradezco.”  
Niall frunció sus rubias cejas, tomando un trago de su propia cerveza mientras Harry regresaba a dibujar la suya. Él estaba inseguro de qué hacer con el chico de cabello rizado. Él era un poco extraño, demasiado calmado para el gusto de Niall, pero le quedaba bien. Te dejaba preguntando qué realmente pasaba detrás de esos bonitos ojos verdes.

“Sabes, ¿ayer cuando dijiste que te gustaba mi rostro?” Las palabras de Niall rompieron la concentración de Harry una vez más pero él estaba sorprendido de encontrar que no le importaba. Él disfrutaba el sonido musical del acento cadencioso de Niall. 

“¿Querías decir que te gustaba desde el punto artístico o querías decir que te gustaba porque piensas que soy atractivo?”

Como la mayoría de respuestas de Harry, esta tomó un rato para hacer su camino desde su cerebro hacia su boca. “Ambas,” él usó su pulgar para tiznar una de las sombras en su dibuja de su botella de cerveza. Satisfecho con lo que había hecho él guardó su cuaderno de dibujos y lo guardó en su mochila mientras se paraba.

“Espera, ¿dónde vas?” Niall luchó en pie después de él.

“Casa,” Harry cruzó el patio trasero hacia la valla con Niall caminando detrás de él, preguntándose qué había dicho para conducir al chico lejos. Él todavía no entendía que así era cómo Harry trabajaba. El chico de ojos verdes no lo veía como ser rudo. Él había terminado lo que estaba hacienda y estaba listo para seguir. Él no pretendía herir los sentimientos de Niall, todavía eso fue lo que hizo mientras escaló la valla y desapareció en el otro lado, dejando a Niall con una semi vacía botella de cerveza y un millón de preguntas sobre qué había hecho mal.


	4. Parte 4

“Oh, hey, Niall, ¿verdad?” Liam le sonrió al chico rubio que encontró enfurruñándose en los escalones de la casa de Louis. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”  
  
“Lou me invitó,” Él miró a Liam. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”  
  
“Lou me invitó,” Liam se sentó a su costado. “¿Por qué estás solo aquí afuera?”  
  
“Porque Harry se fue,” Niall estaba contemplando intensamente a la botella de cerveza en su mano, arremolinando el líquido alrededor y alrededor. “Yo le estaba hablando y él simplemente se levantó y se fue. He estado afuera desde entonces.”  
  
“No lo tomes personalmente,” Liam le dio un raro golpe en la espalda. “Él no es mucho una persona de gente.”  
  
“Él es raro,” Niall murmuró, pero Liam pudo oir la adoración en las palabras de Niall.  
  
“Yup,” Liam rio. “Así es él.”  
  
“Él tenía pintura en su mejilla y ni siquiera le importaba,” Liam no estaba realmente seguro si Niall estaba hablando consigo mismo o al chico de cabello marrón. “Y en medio de la fiesta él sólo se sentó afuera y dibujó, como si fuera la cosa más normal en el mundo. Y le tomó como diez minutos responder una simple pregunta.”  
  
“Él no es muy bueno con las palabras,” Liam se encogió de hombros. “Él prefiere pintar sus sentimientos. De hecho,” el morocho miró hacia su reloj, “vamos y te mostraré a lo que me refiero.”  
  
Niall dispuestamente siguió a Liam bajo la calle y hasta la de moderado tamaño casa unas pocas después de la de Louis. Liam golpeó la puerta, dos afilados crujidos, y un llamado “¡Viniendo, Liam!” sonó desde adentro.  
  
“Hey Anne,” Liam sonrió a la mujer que abrió la puerta por ellos. “Este es Niall.”  
  
“Hola chicos,” ella se movió a un lado para dejarlos entrar. “Sabes dónde encontrarlo.”  
Liam asintió y le señaló a Niall que lo siguiera hacia abajo por el pasillo y hacia arriba por las escaleras. Niall lo siguió, sintiéndose raro sobre estar en la casa de alguien que él ni siquiera conocía, liderado por otro chico que no conocía. Pero si eran amigos con Lou entonces ellos tenían que estar bien. Louis era genial.  
  
“Hola Harry,” Liam entró en el cuarto del chico menor sin advertencia, pero Niall se rezagó en la entrada. Él no quería interrumpir.  
  
“Hola,” Harry finalmente respondió mientras introducía su mano en un balde de pintura azul oscura. Él mantuvo sus dedos arriba, mirando mientras la pintura caía a la sábana que cubría el suelo. “¿Te gusta este color?”  
  
Liam introdujo su propia mano en el balde y siguió a Harry, “Sí, está bien.”  
  
Harry lo estudió unos segundos más antes de finalmente reconocer a Niall. Hasta ese momento el rubio había estado inseguro de que Harry lo había visto. “¿Te gusta?” él mantuvo su mano cubierta de pintura hacia Niall.  
  
“Umm, sí. Es bonito.”  
  
Harry asintió pensativamente, luego se movió hacia la pared. Él había pintado una sombra clara de celeste en las pocas horas que habían pasado desde que dejó la fiesta. Niall miró con interés mientras Harry se acercaba y movía su mano cubierta de pintura a lo largo de la superficie. Liam esperó mientras Harry acentuaba lo que había hecho. Tan pronto él vio el signo de aprobación – Harry tocaría su rizo colgando por su oreja derecha cuando le gustaba algo – Liam se unió. Pronto los dos estaban sumergiendo sus manos en las multitudes de baldes en el piso, esparciéndose pintura en la pared con abandono. Los colores corrían juntos, mezclándose, juntándose y armonizándose para crear una imagen cohesiva.  
  
“¿Bien?” Harry se volteó a Niall, quien todavía estaba parado en la entrada, y usó una mano cubierta de pintura para empujar sus rizos fuera de sus ojos. No parecía dares cuenta que la mitad de su cabeza era ahora azul. “¿Vas a ayudar o no?”  
  
“¿Y-yo?” Niall se señaló a sí mismo.  
  
En vez de responder Harry solo cogió un balde de pintura tan azul oscuro que era casi negro y lo ofreció al lado de Niall. Él cogió la mano derecha del chico rubio y metió su mano en la pintura sin aviso, sacándola y usando el mismo procedimiento para atraer a Niall cerca de la pared. Una vez ahí él movió la muñeca del otro chico e hizo un sonido de aprobación mientras la pintura oscura manchaba la pared.  
  
Todavía sin hablar Harry secó la mano de Niall en el muslo en sus jeans con pintura salpicada y lo llevó a través del cuarto. ÉL luego sumergió la mano delicada de Niall en un balde de pintura amarilla.  
  
“¿Por qué amarillo?” Niall permitió a Harry ayudarlo a esparcir la pintura en la pared, pero estaba confundido. Todo lo demás era azul.  
  
Le tomó a Harry unos minutos replicar, pero esto no le sorprendió a Niall. Se estaba acostumbrando a él ahora. “Porque,” Harry alzó un dedo de la mano que no estaba alrededor de la muñeca de Niall. Él apuntó hacia los ojos de Niall, “Cuando tu miras carca puedes ver el amarillo alrededor de tu pupila. Así que necesitaba amarillo.”  
  
“Espera,” Niall miró hacia la pared manchada de pintura. “¿Esto es…?”  
  
“El color de tu ojo,” la respuesta de Harry vino casi inmediatamente esta vez, cortando la oración de Niall. “Es sobre lo que estaba pensando esta semana.”  
  
“¿Estabas pensando sobre mí?” Niall sintió un raro tirón en su estómago a las palabras de Harry y no pudo ayudar excepto sonreír.  
  
“Es un color interesante,” fue la única respuesta de Harry, pero era Buena suficiente para Niall.  
  
“¿Hey Harry?”  
  
Harry se volteó al sonido de la voz de su mejor amigo y se las arregló para sacar un grito un poco estrangulado mientras Liam manchaba con pintura azul bebé a lo largo de las mejillas suaves de Harry. Harry respondió con una salpicadura de amarillo en el levemente rizado de Liam antes de que una pelea se rompiera en medio de los dos, manos cubiertas de pintura volando y bailando riéndose felizmente. Niall estaba sorprendido de escuchar la risa de Harry – un alto y sobre todo definitivamente adorable carcajada que lo sorprendió con diversión musical – porque algo sobre el chico sólo lo sorprendía como, bueno, vacío. Él no parecía el tipo que rompía en un montón de risitas sobre una pelea de pintura. Si nada, Niall pensaba que se hubiera enojado con Liam por malgastar la pintura. Pero él adivinó que no debía cuestionarlo. Los dos morochos parecían ser amigos muy cercanos y si alguien sabía cómo hacer sonreír a Harry, Niall estaba seguro que sería Liam.  
  
“¡Niall!”  
  
Niall tuvo tiempo suficiente para parpadear antes que lo manchara alrededor de sus suaves mejillas, dejando un rastro de pintura amarilla. Harry le sonrió desde unos pies más allá, su sonrisa solo alcanzando sus ojos verdes, y alzó su mano cubierta de pintura. “Te tengo.”  
  
Por alguna razón Niall solo pudo murmurar, “Sabes mi nombre.”  
  
“Bueno sí,” Harry lucía confundido mientras contemplaba a Niall, si dares cuenta de Liam deslizándose detrás de con el balde de pintura azul oscura. “Lo escuché en el salón de arte y escuché que se lo decías a Liam.” De pronto empezó a morder su labio inferior. ¿Debería haber esperado a que el chico rubio le diga su nombre específicamente? ¿Debería haber preguntado su nombre? ¿Debería no haberlo dicho? ¿Era llamar al otro chico por su nombre raro? No, él llamaba a Liam por su nombre todo el tiempo. Pero esto era diferente. Liam era Liam; él había conocido a Liam por siempre. Él sabía dónde se mantenía con el chico mayor. Él no podía decir lo mismo sobre Niall. “¿Quieres que no lo sepa?” él finalmente soltó.  
  
Niall se rió, “¿Siquiera qué significa eso?”  
  
“Bueno yo…” Harry podía sentir un sonrojo subir por sus mejillas mientras Niall le sonreía felizmente. ÉL no estaba seguro a lo que se había referido con eso. Él no podía simplemente desaprender el nombre de Niall. Por suerte él había pasado la vergüenza de Niall viendo su cara roja porque Liam vació el balde de pintura encima de los rizos d Harry. Él cerró sus ojos y boca mientras la pintura corría hacia bajo en su rostro, alcanzando ciegamente algo para usar para recuperar a Liam. Él sacó la pintura de su cara y decidió solo usar sus manos, pateando al chico y sacando la pintura de su cara y salpicándola a la de Liam. Liam s rió y lo apuntó, sonriendo flojamente a Harry mientras el chico menor sonreía.  
  
Era una ocasión rara ver a Harry tan animado y Liam tenía un sentimiento que la causa era Niall. Harry todavía admitido ser gay y Liam sabía que probablemente más con el chico no realmente entendiendo sus propios sentimientos que lo hacía con escondiéndolo. A él nunca le importara lo que nadie pensara y Liam sabía que si Harry estuviera seguro que era gay, él habría dicho algo. Liam estaba muy seguro que, Harry lo supiera no, su mejor amigo rizado tenía una pizca de enamoramiento en el modelo de ojos azules. Seguro Harry estaba avergonzado y confundido y poco entendía de comportamiento humano, pero Liam nunca lo había visto titubear tanto. Niall obviamente lo hacía nervioso y Liam pensó que era un gran signo.  
  
“Tienes pintura en mi cabello,” Harry acusó, mirando a Liam desde el suelo.  
  
Niall rió, “Tienes pintura en tu propio cabello, compañero.”  
  
La sonrisa que Harry dio Niall era tan linda que Liam se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose dónde su sombrío mejor amigo se había ido. Sí Harry sonrió, pero no como eso.  
  
No como si fuera actualmente feliz.


	5. Parte 5

“¿Qué pasó aquí?”  
  
Los tres chicos miraron hacia arriba desde donde estaban descansando en la sábana cubierta de pintura que cubría el suelo mientras Anne los cuestionaba.  
  
“Pelea de pintura,” fue Harry quien replicó. “Todo es culpa de Liam.”  
  
“Vamos,” Anne los ahuyentó. “Los humos se van a ir a sua cabezas si se quedan aquí, vámonos.” Ella abrió unas pocas ventanas mientras los chicos salían de la habitación. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y los cuatro se quedaron en los pasillos. “Camisas,” Anne reprendió y Niall miró mientras Harry and Liam obedecían inmediatamente, sacándose la ropa cubierta de pintura encima de sus cabezas. Él estaba mirando fijamente, pero no puede dejarlo. Harry había estado ocultando el cuerpo debajo de su polo negro. Su torso era largo y enjuto, definido por las tentadoras marcas de sus abdominales, y terminaba en una sutilmente perfecta V de sus caderas. Sus jeans se aferraban en sus casi no caderas y los ojos de Niall hambrientamente tomaron la pretina de sus Abercrombie and Fitch boxers.  
  
“Tú también,” Anne extendió una mano a Niall. “No queremos a nadie dejando pintura en ninguna de estas paredes; eso sería un desastre.”  
  
Niall miró hacia arriba a ella con ojos muy abiertos, sus dedos jugando con el borde de sus camisas paro sin hacer ningún movimiento para sacarla. “La pintura está seca,” él finalmente murmuró, derivando hacia abajo hasta aterrizar en sus pies.  
  
Él pudo sentir la curiosa mirada de Liam en el lado de su cara y se sonrojó un poco, deseando que ellos lo soltaran.  
  
“Harry ve a traerle una camisa limpia,” Anne finalmente le dio un codazo leve a su hijo. “¿Eso está bien cariño?”  
  
Niall asintió mientras Harry ingresaba a un cuarto debajo de la sala y regresaba con una camisa blanca Jack Wills en su mano. Él se la extendió a Niall silenciosamente y el otro chico la tomó, volteánose antes de sacar su propia camisa y poniéndose la de Harry. Él le dio silenciosamente su camisa a Anne y ella despareció, dejandoa los tres chicos solos.  
  
“¿De qué se trataba eso?” Liam no estaba tratando de ser malo, sólo estaba curioso. “Te vimos completamente desnudo ayer.”  
  
“Eso es diferente,” Niall susurró mientras retorcía el borde de la camisa de Harry entre sus dedos. “Eso es arte.”  
  
“¡Ves!” la explosión de Harry sorprendió a Niall y lo hizo mirar arriba. El chico de pelo rizado estaba apuntando a Liam, sus ojos danzando y una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. “Gustar algo desde un punto de vista artístico es diferente de gustar porque te gusta. Te lo dije. Como los ojos.”  
  
“No creo que es eso a lo que él se refería, Harry.”  
  
Pero Harry estaba muriendo para hacer entender su punto, incluso si él no sabía mucho cómo explicarlo. “No Liam, sí es lo mismo. Como cuando te dije que me gustaban tus labios. Me gustaron porque los estaba mirando como algo para dibujar. Si los estuviera mirando en una manera de admiración, no te lo habría dicho. Porque eso implica lago más. Pero desde una forma artística, está bien.” Él se volteó a Niall, su mano agitándose para indicar al otro chico. “Y cuando Niall está en medio del salón desnudo y todos lo estamos mirando está bien porque no lo estamos mirando como una persona, sino como algo para dibujar. Si él fuera a desnudarse ahora, sería raro. Porque no es arte ya. Es él y su cuerpo y nosotros mirándolo y juzgándolo y eso no es lo mismo.”  
  
“Si él fuera a desnudarse ahora, aquí en el pasillo, sabría que tú querrías dibujarlo, Harry. Tú miras todo como si fuera arte. Así que no digas que es diferente.”  
  
“¡Sí es diferente!” Harry insistió. “Porque Niall no es arte ya. Para él es la vida normal. Si fuéramos a mi cuarto y sacara mi cuaderno de dibujos y le pidiera que se sacara sus ropas sería diferente, porque sería arte otra vez. Pero sacarse su camisa para cambiarse no es arte. Es solo él y su cuerpo y nosotros mirando,” Harry estaba frustrándose. ¿Por qué Liam no entendía?  
  
El chico de ojos verdes se volteó a Niall, desesperado de probar su punto. “Cuando estábamos en el salón y estabas desnudo, ¿qué hubieras hecho si yo te hubiera dicho que pensaba que eras realmente atractivo?”  
  
Niall se encogió de hombros, “¿Decir ‘te lo agradezco’?”  
  
“¿Habría sido raro?”  
  
Niall movió su cabeza, “No, porque estoy supuesto para ser atractivo de alguna manera a los artistas, o ellos no querrían dibujarme.”  
  
“Ahora, si fuera decirte ahora mismo que pienso que eres realmente atractivo, ¿sería diferente?”  
  
“Bueno sí,” Niall se sonrojó. “Porque si lo hicieras ahora yo pensaría que yo te gusto o algo. Porque ya no necesito ser atractivo para ti.”  
  
Harry irradiaba, “¿Ves Liam? Es diferente. Ya no es arte. Ahora sólo es él.”  
  
Harry de pronto pareció haber recordado algo más, “Oh y ayer después de clase le dije que me gustaba su rostro. Hoy él me preguntó si me gustaba desde un punto de vista artístico o porque pensó que es atractivo. Yo dije ambos.” Harry miró a Niall por un segundo, “Cuando lo dije ayer me refería a que era interesante para dibujar y estaba intrigado. Pero cuando él me preguntó en la casa de Louis dije ambos porque me había referido en una forma artística el día anterior, pero hoy día me refería en la otra manera. Porque ya no estábamos haciendo arte.”  
  
La mirada de Liam vaciló entre Niall y Harry. Él entendía lo que su amigo estaba tratando de decir, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía idea de lo que el chico menor estaba hablando. Él no entendía por qué Niall sacándose su camisa en frente de ellos era gran cosa, cuando ellos habían visto más que su pecho ayer. Pero Niall y Harry parecían entender por qué era diferente, así que Liam solo se encogió de hombros. “Todo bien,” él se imaginó que estar de acuerdo era más inofensivo que tratar que Harry le explicara otra vez. Tal vez tenías que ser un artista para entenderlo. Liam solo tomó clases de arte para complacer a Harry. Pero su respuesta había satisfecho a su mejor amigo, sí que Liam regresó la sonrisa que el chico menor lanzó en su dirección.  
  
“Liam amor, ¿estás pasando la noche?” La voz de Anne los sacó de su argumento.  
  
Liam miró a Harry, quien asintió, y respondió, “Sí.”  
  
“¿Lo es Niall?”  
  
Los dos chicos se voltearon al rubio quien sacudió su cabeza. Él no quería interrumpir. “Debería regresar a la casa de Louis ahora.” Él miró a la suave camisa que le cubría, “Te la regresaré el Martes.”  
  
Harry asintió y miró mientras Niall bajaba las escaleras, sus manos en sus bolsillos y algunas manchas azules aún es su fino cabello.  
  
“¿Hey Niall?”  
  
El chico se volteó a la voz de Harry, un pie en las escaleras, “¿Sí?”  
  
Harry sonrió un poco, sus labios subiendo en la esquina derecha y revelando los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, “Creo que eres realmente atractivo.”  
  
Luego él cogió la mano de Liam y llevó a su amigo lejos, en uno de los cuartos debajo del salón, dejando a Niall solo y ruborizado.


	6. Parte 6

Harry se meció sobre sus talones y trató de verse como si encajara. Él estaba en el show de arte, vestido inteligentemente en un blazer y pantalones marrones. Él deseó que Liam hubiera venido con él – él siempre se sentía mejor con su amigo a su lado – pero Liam tenía una fiesta familiar que ir. Así que Harry estaba solo.  
  
“Esto es realmente bueno, ¿sabes?” Harry sintió una sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras él se volteaba al ahora familiar acento. Niall estaba permaneciendo ahí, cabeza ladeada a un lado y ojos entretenidos en el vacío autorretrato de Harry. “Tiene un sentido perfecto. Es perfecto.”  
  
“Gracias,” Harry apartó algunos rizos de su frente. Él quería hablar a Niall, realmente hablarle, pero no estaba muy seguro cómo. ¿Qué diría? “Yo ummm…” fue despareciendo. Realmente, él no tenía nada en mente para decir. Él sólo sintió la necesidad de decir algo, de decirle a Niall, en más palabras de las que había dicho ayer, que a él le gustaba el chico rubio. Pero sólo decir ‘Me gustas’ se vería extraño.  
  
Niall le dio una sonriso alentadora, sus ojos se suavizaron mientras él esperaba para que las palabras encontraran su camino a la boca de Harry. Pero Harry había apretado sus labios cerrados y estaba mirando abajo al suelo con un sonrojo avergonzado.   
“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” él finalmente murmuró.  
  
“Me gusta el arte,” Niall sonrió. “No tanto como a ti, pero soy aficionado.”  
  
“¿Qué haces?” esto abría todo un nuevo mundo para Harry. Ahora él podía hablar al otro chico.  
  
“Principalmente cosas 3D,” Niall se encogió de hombros. “Me gusta la escultura.”  
  
“¿En serio?” Harry estaba intrigado. Él nunca había probado eso antes. Él se mantenía en papel. Y su pared por supuesto. “¿Cómo es?”  
  
“Es increíble,” La mano de Niall estaba de pronto en la suya y Harry se sintió arrastrado a través del estudio de arte. “Te mostraré.”  
  
Harry se permitió a ser mismo ser jalado, disfrutando la calidez de la mano de Niall mientras el chico rubio hablaba amigablemente sobre los diferentes tipos de arcilla para esculpir. Cada pocos segundos Niall lo miraría y sonreiría y Harry no podía dejar de sonreír de regreso. Las sonrisas de Harry solo hacían las de Niall más brillantes. Y a Harry le gustaba la sonrisa de Niall. Así que él siguió sonriendo.  
  
“¿Ves?” Niall resbaló hasta un stop en frente de una pequeña escultura de una mano gentilmente curvada. Harry la encontró tranquilizadora. Las manos eran su parte del cuerpo favorita.  
  
“Me gusta,” Harry apretó sus labios mientras la estudiaba. “Es fluida, todavía en calma, justo como una mano debería ser. Es genial.”  
  
Harry no estaba esperando que Niall tire sus brazos alrededor de él y lo abrazara estrechamente, así que él tropezó hacia atrás un poco mientras el otro chico se agarró a sí mismo contra el torso de Harry. Él reflexivamente tiró sus manos hacia arriba, aterrizándolas en el pecho de Niall y el chico rubio se apartó de pronto, un sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas y vergüenza nadando en sus ojos. Él pensaba que Harry lo había alejado.  
  
“Lo siento,” Niall se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello, negándose a reunirse con la mirada de Harry. “No pretendía…”  
  
“No, está bien,” Harry estaba tratando de procesar lo que pasó, pero él podía ver que había hecho que el otro chico estuviera triste. Pero él no estaba seguro por qué, Niall había sido el que se había apartado. Harry decidió que la mejor manera para hacerlo mejor era hacer lo que Niall había intentado hacer, así que él vacilantemente pisó más cerca y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del otro chico. Niall lo abrazó de regreso inmediatamente, enterrando su rostro en el hombre de Harry mientras él se acurrucaba más cerca.  
  
“Hueles bien,” Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo con su espontáneo cumplido. Él no lo había siquiera pensado, solo lo dijo. Él se sonrojó, seguro que él justo había dicho algo vergonzoso.  
  
“¿Lo crees?” Niall acurrucó el cuello de Harry con su rostro mientras él lo abrazaba incluso más cerca. Él podía sentir a Harry empezaba a ponerse rígido en sus brazos mientras cruzaba desde amistoso a un poco más y Niall estaba seguro que el otro chico estaba por apartarse. ÉL lo apretó un momento más, no queriendo que se termine, antes de apartarse con una sonrisa. “También hueles bien.”  
  
“Gracias,” Harry regresó a pensar, y su respuesta era la tiesa y formal a la que Niall estaba acostumbrado. Niall se preguntó qué lo que tomaría para que el chico se dejara ir, para pensar de pensar tanto y sólo actuar. Él había visto una pizca de ello cuando le cumplido sin precedentes había salido de sus labios al oído de Niall.  
  
“¿Qué estás aprendiendo ahora?” Harry preguntó para llenar el incómodo silencio. “¿En clase de arte?”  
  
“Oh,” Los ojos de Niall cayeron a sus pies y él lucía un poco avergonzado. “No lo estoy.”  
  
“¿No lo estás?” Harry estaba un poco confundido.  
  
“No puedo permitirme clases,” Niall murmuró suavemente. Las clases de arte no eran   
asociadas con la universidad en el pueblo, pero ellos estaban ubicados en el edificio de arte y sostenidos en semestres. Dos semestres al año. Harry tomó ambos. Él no hacía mucho más. “Pude tomar clases el último semestre gratis en intercambio por modelar para ustedes este semestre,” Niall admitió, sus mejillas rosadas de vergüenza.  
  
Harry no sabía qué decir, lo que no era inusual para él, pero él sabía que necesitaba decir algo ahora. Él necesitaba hacer que Niall sonriera de nuevo. A él le gustaba la sonrisa de Niall.  
  
“Puedes venir a mi casa y hacer arte cuando quieras,” Harry ofreció. “No tengo cosas para esculpir pero puedo conseguirla. O podrías dibujar.” Harry se encogió de hombros, “Tal vez te gustaría dibujar.”  
  
Ahí estaba la sonrisa que él estaba buscando. Harry se relajó, sintiéndose mejor ahora   
que Niall era feliz otra vez. “Eres dulce,” Niall sacó y le dio a su mano un leve apretón. “Gracias Harry.”  
  
Harry tomó una profunda respiración, “Para mí, el arte es todo. No sé lo que haría sin ella. No sé quién sería sin ella. Sé que soy raro y difícil de hablar y no sé por qué Liam se junta conmigo a veces, pero cuando estoy dibujando me olvido de esas cosas. Por eso es que llevo mi cuaderno de dibujos a todos lados. Arte me ayuda a mostrar cómo me siento, porque no sé cómo hacer lo mismo con palabras como Liam lo hace. Sé que si el arte habría sida tomada lejos de mí, estaría perdido. No quiero que eso te pase a ti. Así que puedes venir cuando sea.” Él terminó su pequeño discurso y miró hacia arriba a través de pestañas polvorientas para determinar la expresión de Niall.  
  
La sonrisa de Niall era suave y pequeña y absolutamente arrebatadora. Su mano tomó la de Harry apretadamente mientras murmuraba, “Usaste palabras hermosamente justo aquí.”  
  
Harry estaba por preguntar a Niall si le estaba permitido abrazarle otra vez cuando él decidió sólo hacerlo. Él no creía que al otro chico le molestaría. Y estaba en lo correcto, a Niall no le molestaba para nada. Él le abrazó de regreso, su rostro en el cuello de Harry otra vez, y suspiró contentamente.  
  
Harry había estado en suerte hasta aquí, así que decidió tomar otra oportunidad.  
  
Él recordó lo que Liam le había dicho el otro día mientras le murmuró a Niall, “¿Quieres tal vez ir a tomar un café o algo? Está bien si no quieres.”  
  
“Harry,” Niall se apartó un poco, manteniendo sus brazos fuertes alrededor de la cintura de Harry, y dijo. “Me encantaría.”

 


	7. Parte 7

“¿Así que cuál es la gran emergencia?” Liam se sacó su corbata mientras se dejaba caer al costado de Harry en una banca en el parque favorito del chico menor. Él había dejado la fiesta familiar temprano después de recibir un mensaje de voz de Harry clamando que necesitaba ver a Liam justo en ese segundo.  
  
Harry lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos, “Niall.”  
  
“¿Niall? ¿Qué acerca de Niall?”  
  
Harry cogió uno de sus rizos, “Hice lo que me dijiste.”  
  
“Hiciste lo que yo…” reconocimiento nació en el rostro de Liam. “Oh, lo invitaste a salir.”  
  
Harry asintió rápidamente y Liam vio un sonrojo de felicidad en sus mejillas, “¿Ahora qué hago?”  
  
“¿Cuándo es la cita?”  
  
“Esta noche,” Harry mordió su labio inferior.  
  
“¿Dónde van?”  
  
“Cine.”  
  
“¿Cena primero?” Liam preguntó.  
  
Harry palideció, “No solo dije películas. ¿Deberíamos ir a cenar? ¿Ya lo arruiné?”  
  
“Cálmate,” Liam se rió de su mejor amigo y tiró un brazo alrededor de su hombro. “No has arruinado nada. Aparte, a Niall le gustas. No creo que importe a dónde lo lleves.”  
“Le hice un regalo.”  
  
“¿Un regalo?” Liam frunció sus cejas. “¿En la primera cita?”  
  
Harry estaba muy distraído para replicar mientras buscaba en su mochila, finalmente saliendo con lo que estaba buscando. Él sacó una fina pieza de papel encima de Liam y el chico mayor lo estudió rápidamente. Era un intrincado dibujo de los ojos de Niall. Pero incluso estando hecho en blanco y negro, Harry se las había arreglado de una manera para capture ambos, el color y la vitalidad de los ojos de Niall con su carboncillo. Era impresionante.  
  
“¿Es raro?” Harry tomó el papel de regreso de Liam y lo insertó cuidadosamente en su cuaderno de dibujos antes de continuar la conversación. “¿Dibujarle algo?”  
  
“Creo que le gustará,” Liam replicó honestamente. “Ahora para el resto de la cita…”  
  
-  
  
Harry trató de recordar lo que Liam le había dicho mientras suavizaba sus rizos encima de su frente. Por lo menos se veía bien. Liam lo había ayudado a escoger su vestuario; jeans oscuros, una camiseta de Ramones, y Converse blancas.  
  
Él se quedó en la vereda afuera del cine, una oración murmurada desde sus labios para que no se olvidaría. “Cuando él aparezca, dile que se ve bien.”  
  
“¡Harry!”  
  
El chico de ojos verdes subió la Mirada para ver a Niall viniendo hacia él cruzando el estacionamiento, su sonrisa vibrando bajo las luces de las calles. Harry saludó suavemente, solo un pequeño movimiento de la muñeca, y esperó que el rubio lo saludase.  
  
“Hola,” Niall le dio un breve abrazo.  
  
“T-tú luces bien,” Harry murmuró cuando se apartaron, sus ojos en los pies de Niall. Él realmente no había visto que Niall estaba vistiendo pero no importaba mucho. Niall siempre lucía bien.  
  
“Gracias Harry,” una pequeña mano situó encima de la suya más grande y Harry estaba contento Niall había decidido tener el control. Él habría arruinado las cosas. “¿Listo para entrar?”  
  
Harry asintió y siguió a su cita en el lobby del cine. “Siento sobre no sacarte a cenar primero, no pensé sobre eso.”  
  
“Está bien,” Los dedos de Niall se apretaron alrededor de la suya tranquilizadoramente. “Podemos tener popcorn y dulces aquí y sería genial.”  
  
“¿Seguro?” Harry realmente quería que todo fuera perfecto. Él quería hacer sonreír a   
Niall.  
  
“Sí, estoy seguro,” Niall le dio una pequeña sonrisa y Harry estaba sorprendido de la pura felicidad en los ojos de Niall. Él no había esperado realmente eso.  
  
“¿Por qué estás tan feliz?” Harry preguntó en voz alta mientras para la línea de concesión.  
  
Las rubias cejas de Niall se dibujaron juntas mientras trataba de comprender si Harry estaba siendo serio o no. Él decidió que el chico estaba genuinamente confundido, entonces él decidió que pensaba que esto era absolutamente adorable. Niall dejó salir una risa mientras él golpeaba a Harry con su cadera, “Porque me gustas chico tonto. Sólo estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo.”  
  
“Liam dijo que lo estarías,” La mirada de Harry estaba enganchada en sus manos entrelazadas, “pero pensé que lo estaba diciendo para ser bueno. No pensé que realmente querrías pasar tiempo conmigo.”  
  
“Harry,” El pulgar de Niall estaba frotando suaves círculos en la cálida piel de su mano.   
“Si no quisiera estar aquí contigo, no estaría aquí. Deberías escuchar a Liam. Él sabe sobre lo que está hablando.”  
  
“¿Debería hacer lo que Liam dice?” Harry quería asegurarse de que había escuchado a Niall correctamente antes de actuar.  
  
“Sí.”  
  
“Okay.” Harry inclinó su cabeza y presionó sus labios con los de Niall, cerrando sus ojos mientras lo hacía. La mano que no estaba enganchada con la de Niall se movió a la cadera del chico más pequeño y Harry se preguntó si lo estaba haciendo bien. Se sentía relativamente bien, pero no era nada espectacular. No sentía mariposas adentro. ¿Significaba eso que había algo malo?  
  
Le tomó a Niall unos pocos segundos para pasar el shock de la boca de Harry en la suya y una vez que lo hizo besó al otro chico de regreso, su mano deslizándose alrededor del cuello de Harry y acercándolo. Ellos duraron por unos segundos más antes que Harry se apartara.  
  
Niall estaba mirando fijamente a Harry, labios abiertos en sorpresa, mientras se volteaba y seguía como si nada hubiera pasado. Niall quería decir algo, preguntar por qué Harry había hecho eso, pero antes de poder hacerlo era su turno en la cola. Ellos obtuvieron comida y Harry silenciosamente llevó a Niall hacia la sala.  
  
Una vez que ellos estuvieron acomodados en sus sitio en el salón Niall habló.  
  
“¿Harry?”  
  
“¿Sí?”  
  
“¿Liam te dijo que hicieras eso?”  
  
Harry se volteó y miró hacia Niall, cuyas mejillas estaban coloreadas con un bonito color rosado. Harry quería tocar la piel caliente del otro chico, pero no creía que estuviera permitido. Liam no había dicho nada sobre eso. Así que respondió la pregunta. “Él dijo que si la cita iba bien, podría besarte si quería. Y tu dijiste que eras feliz, así que supuse que eso significaba que iba bien.”  
  
“En una primera cita, la mayoría guarda el beso para después.”  
  
Harry frunció sus cejas, “Oh. Lo hice mal.”  
  
“No hiciste nada mal,” Niall se movió en su sitio para encarar a Harry y trajo sus labios juntos otra vez. Esta vez, con Niall liderando y su mano jugando con los rizos del chico de ojos verdes, Harry sintió algo. Había un retortijón en su estómago, un apretamiento que no se iba aún después que Niall se apartara. Harry podía sentirse así mismo ruborizándose mientras Niall le sonreía gentilmente desde una pizca lejos antes de que el rubio descansara su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.  
  
Harry sabía qué hacer ahora; él levantó su brazo y lo puso alrededor de Niall, acercando al chico más pequeño mientras las luces cayeron a total oscuridad y los trailers comenzaban.  
  
“¿Niall?” La voz murmurada de Harry era suave y con las Justas oída encima del sonido de la película.  
  
“¿Sí Harry?”  
  
“Gracias.”  
  
“¿Por qué?” a Niall le gustaba la manera que el brazo de Harry se apretaba posesivamente alrededor de él cuando un grupo de chicas miraron en su camino. A él le gustaba la rareza de Harry y cómo inseguro estaba el chico de todo. A él le gustaba saber que cuando sí Harry hablaba, algo importante estaba usualmente pasando. A él le gustaba que, mientras siempre era un poco confuso, Harry todavía se las arreglaba extremadamente fácil de leer. A él le gustaba que el artista de perlo rizado lo había besado primero. Lo hacía sentir especial y querido. Si nada, él debería estar agradeciendo a Harry, no en la otra manera.  
  
Pero Harry no respondió. En vez de eso él presionó sus labios juntos por una tercera vez, suspirando suavemente contra la presión, y subió una mano para alcanzar la mejilla de Niall. Él no sabía cómo decirlo; cuánto le gustaba el otro chico, cuán feliz él estaba de que Niall estuviera ahí, cuán feliz la sonrisa del chico lo hacía, cuan bien le hacía saber que – sin importar cuántas veces él arruinara las cosas esta noche – a Niall le gustaba de todas maneras. Sin un lápiz y papel para expresar sus sentimientos Harry hizo lo que la mayoría de personas hacían y esperó que Niall entendiera lo que estaba tratando de decir con este beso.  
  
Cuando se separaron Niall mantuvo su mano en la parte de atrás del cuello de Harry y atrajo sus frentes juntas. Sus ojos azules estaban cerca de los de Harry, tan cerca que Harry de pronto comprendió que sin importar cuán brillante su pared se vería nunca competiría con la intensidad e impresionante belleza de los ojos de Niall. Eran un trabajo de arte por ellos solos mientras Harry miraba las diferentes emociones moviéndose a través de ellos. Tomó unos pocos segundos pero Niall finalmente habló.  
  
“De nada,” él respiraba suavemente y le dio a Harry otro tierno beso. Cuando este terminó Harry estaba sonriendo. Porque ese beso le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Niall sí entendía.

 


	8. Parte 8

**PARTE 8**  
  
“Así que,” Niall sacó las manos de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y giró en sus talones, “Eso fue divertido.”  
  
“Sí,” Harry asintió. “Lo fue.” Él puso sus dedos alrededor del pomo de la puerta principal de su casa. Niall lo había acompañado a su casa desde el cine. La caminata había recurrido en relativo silencio, sus manos unidas la única promesa tranquilizadora de que el otro seguía ahí. Pero ahora Harry estaba en casa y no estaba seguro cómo esto estaba supuesto a terminar. ¿Debería invitar a Niall a salir otra vez?  
  
“¿Quieres venir mañana?” Harry finalmente soltó. “Maná tiene toda esta cosa sobre almuerzo de domingo, ella hace un montón de comida y luego todos nos sentamos alrededor sintiéndonos gordos por el resto del día.”  
  
“¿Nos?” Los dientes de Niall mordieron su labio inferior.  
  
“Mi familia y la familia de Liam,” Harry se encogió de hombros. “Es tradición supongo. Puedes venir si quieres.”  
  
“¿Presentándome a tus padres ya?” Niall bromeó, una sonrisa reproduciéndose a través de su rostro por un segundo. “Lo amaría.”  
  
Harry sonrió en respuesta, feliz de que no había arruinado la primera cita tan mal. Niall quería salir con él otra vez. Eso era bueno.  
  
“¿A qué hora?”  
  
“Once,” Harry comenzó a abrir la puerta del frente, ojos todavía enclavados en los de Niall. “Te veo entonces.”  
  
“Espera,” Niall agarró las caderas de Harry y acercó el chico más alto hacia él, plantando un beso en sus labios llenos. “Okay, ahora puedes ir.”  
  
Pero Harry no quería irse más. Así que él cerró la puerta y se sentó en él, indicando que Niall debería hacer lo mismo. Una vez el rubio estaba establecido Harry envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de él y sacó su cabeza para que su rostro estuviera presionado el suave color del cuello de Niall. Él esperaba que al otro chico no le molestara el contacto. Niall solo se rió y lo abrazó de regreso, descansando su cabeza en la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry.  
  
Ellos estaban todavía ahí, dos horas después, cuando la mamá de Harry salió. Ella sonrió suavemente a los chicos entrelazados, notando que los ojos de Harry estaban cerrados y que aparentaba estar durmiendo mientras las manos de Niall jugaban con sus rizos. Ella no quería interrumpir, pero se estaba poniendo tarde y ella supuso que Niall necesitaba ir a casa.  
  
“Yo lo llevaré,” ella murmuró gentilmente a Niall, quien había mirado hacia arriba con ojos muy abiertos a su acercamiento. “Él está dormido, ¿verdad?”  
  
Niall asintió y se paró lentamente, llevando a Harry suavemente mientras lo hacía. “Puedo llevarlo arriba si quieres.”  
  
Anne sostuvo la puerta para él y Niall cautelosamente llevó a Harry arriba, descansando gentilmente en la cama e inclinándose para dale un beso a la suave frente del chico menor. “Te veo mañana Harry,” antes de salir del cuarto.  
  
La respuesta vino tarde, minutes después de que Niall se fue, pero al menos vino.  
“Buenas noches Niall,” la tranquila voz soñolienta de Harry fue quieta en el vacío de su cuarto.  
  
-  
  
“Hey,” Niall le sonrió a Harry cundo el chico menor abrió su puerta principal la mañana siguiente, rizos todavía desarreglados del sueño.  
  
“Hola,” Harry tomó su mano y lo hizo ingresar. “Te ves elegante.”  
  
Niall miró a lo que estaba usando, “¿Fue la corbata mucho?”  
  
“Sip,” Harry rió y desató dicho objeto, sacándola encima de la cabeza de Niall. Luego él tentativamente se acercó y desabotonó los primeros botones de la camisa de Niall.   
  
“Eso está mejor.”  
  
Niall se sonrojó un poco. Él no había sabido si el almuerzo del domingo tenía alguna relación a la iglesia o no, así que había decidido vestirse bien sólo en caso. Pero se veía como si él había sobrepensado las cosas porque todo lo que Harry tenía era unos pantalones de dormir. Pero Niall tenía que decir que disfrutaba la vista.  
  
“Hey Niall,” Liam salió con unos pantalones holgados y una camisa para darle al chico más pequeño un ‘ame los cinco’. “Feliz de ver que Harry no te espantó lejos.”  
  
“No lo voy a espantar lejos,” Harry respondió rápidamente. Él parecía ofendido por la declaración de Liam. “¡Yo le gusto!”  
  
“Lo sé Harry,” Liam rió y revolvió los rizos de su amigo. “Sólo era una broma.”  
  
“Todo bien,” Harry se relajó un poco y se volteó a Niall con una sonrisa. Él se estaba empezando a sentir más cómodo alrededor de Niall. “Espero que te guste la comida; mama cocinó un montón de ella.”  
  
Niall sonrió, “Amo la comida.”  
  
-  
  
“No creo que vaya a comer nunca más,” Liam gimió desde el suelo del dormitorio de Harry, sus manos en su estómago y sus ojos cerrados. “Me siento como si fuera a explotar.”  
  
“Mmm,” Harry murmuró, concentración enfocada en lo que sea que estuviera dibujado en el libro que descansaba en su regazo y no en Liam. Niall lo estaba mirando, sonriendo suavemente a la manera que la lengua de Harry salía entre sus labio mientras dibujaba. El chico menor estaba dibujando furiosamente, mano danzando sobre el papel y mejillas sonrojadas con esfuerzo. Niall se sentó a su costado en la cama, hombros saltando, y estaba haciendo lo mejor para no espiar un poco al dibujo de Harry. El chico de ojos verdes quería que fuera una sorpresa.  
  
Niall estaría mintiendo si hubiera dicho que no quería que el dibujo de Harry fuera sobre él. Él sabía cuánto el arte para el chico tranquilo y supuso que si Harry lo estaba dibujando, entonces él debía significar algo también. Y él quería significar algo para Harry. Él no estaba muy seguro por qué, porque él había conocido al chico recientemente, pero Harry tenía este misteriosamente seductivo aire sobre él que había atraído a Niall desde el momento que había posado sus ojos en él.  
El dibujo de sus ojos que Harry había presentado con él ayer estaba en la pared de su dormitorio, justo encima de su cama, para poderlo ver antes de dormir. Lo había enmarcado y todo. Lo hacía sentir especial.  
  
“Hecho,” Harry añadió un empujón más de carboncillo al papel antes de sentarse y admirar el producto terminado.  
  
“¿Puedo ver ahora?” Niall empujó su hombre juguetonamente contra el de Harry. “¿Por favor?”  
  
Harry asintió y volteó lentamente el libro antes que encarara a Niall. Él esperó, mordiendo su labio nerviosamente, mientras Niall estudió el dibujo. “¿Te gusta?”  
  
Niall respondió tirando sus brazos alrededor de Harry y presionó un beso sensiblero a la mejilla de Harry. Harry rió, esa risa Hermosa y perfecta, mientras los chico se recostaban en la cama, el dibujo de la sonrisa de Niall cayendo olvidado al piso. Los brazos de Harry estaban alrededor de la cintura de Niall mientras el chico más pequeño descansaba encima de él, decorando su rostro sonrojado con besos mientras Harry reía un poco. Casi tan pronto como la risa escapó de la boca de Harry el chico menor empujó a Niall fuera de él y se sentó, volteando su cabeza para estudiar su regazo. Él había sonado como una pequeña chica escolar. ¿Por qué se rió así? Niall se iba a reír de él ahora.  
  
“¿Harry?” Pero Niall no se estaba riendo. Él sonaba preocupado. “¿Hice algo malo?”  
Harry movió su cabeza, sus ojos todavía bajados, y deseó que esta cosa le viniera a él tan fácil como le venía a Liam. Él quería ser capaz de dejarse ir, de solo olvidarse de sí mismo y ser feliz con Niall, todavía estaba cuestionando cada cosa que hacía. Harry deseó que no fuera tan consciente de cómo debía verse para Niall, pero él realmente quería gustarle al otro chico. Él quería ser perfecto.  
  
“¿Cuál es el problema?” Un dedo delicado estaba subiendo el mentón de Harry y segundos después se encontró con los preocupados ojos azules de Niall. “¿Estás bien?”  
  
“Bien,” Harry murmuró. “No quería reírme tontamente.”  
  
“¿Es eso sobre lo que estabas preocupado?” había una hermosa sonrisa otra vez, saliendo de los labios de Niall. “Pensé que era lindo. Tienes una risa bonita.”  
  
“Soné estúpido,” Harry estaba aún más avergonzado de descubrir que estaba reteniendo lágrimas calientes.  
  
“No,” las manos de Niall estaban en las mejillas de Harry, acerando su rostro más cerca hasta que la respiración del chico irlandés tocaba sus labios. “Sonaste feliz.”


	9. Parte 9

“¿No crees que va a ser raro?”  
  
“¿Qué va a ser raro?” Harry arregló su mochila más arriba y siguió a Liam arriba a su clase de arte.  
  
“Tu novio estando en frente de 25 personas al azar, más tú y yo.”  
  
Las cejas de Harry se juntaron en confusión. ÉL creyó que ya le había explicado esto a Liam. “Primero, él no es mi novio. Y segundo, es arte. Es diferente.”  
  
“No lo sé, hombre,” Liam entró por la puerta de la clase de arte y tiró su mochila al lado de la de Harry. “La mitad de esta case son chicas.”  
  
“Estudiantes femeninas de arte,” Harry corrigió mientras sacaba su libro de dibujos. “Ellas entienden. Es arte, no Niall.”  
  
Liam deseó que fuera así de simple. Él deseó que todos vieran el arte de la manera en que Harry lo hacía, pero la mayoría de las personas de su clase no lo hacían. Ellos veían a Niall como un chico desnudo. Y por lo que había oído de casualidad luego de clases el último jueves, él era un chico desnudo en que algunas chicas le estaban tomando interés. Sólo porque Liam no bateaba en esa manera no quería decir que había pasado por alto el atractivo de Niall. Pero si Harry no estaba preocupado, entonces Liam no se preocuparía tampoco.  
  
Liam le dio una mirada a su mejor amigo y vio que estaba dibujando algo que se parecía bastante al cuello y las clavículas de Niall. Liam sonrió; estaba contento de que Harry era finalmente feliz.  
  
“¡Harry!”  
  
Los dos chicos miraron hacia la alegre voz de Niall mientras el rubio cruzaba la habitación hacia ellos, su túnica enredándose alrededor de sus rodillas. Él se tiró a sí mismo encima del chico menor, casi botando del taburete a Harry por la fuerza de su abrazo. Harry rió y lo abrazó de regreso felizmente, presionando su rostro contra el dulce olor del cabello de Niall. Liam rodó sus ojos y miró hacia un lado para darle a sus amigos un poco de privacidad.  
  
Él pudo tal vez apartar sus ojos pero no podía bloquear sus orejas y gimió cuando escuchó los sonidos de sus besos.  
  
“¿No estás preocupado de tener una erección?” Liam preguntó, falsa inocencia cubriendo su voz. “¿No sería vergonzoso?”  
  
“Mierda,” Niall se salió rápidamente del regazo de Harry mientras Liam reía y Harry hacía un bajo gemido de protesta. Él alzó sus brazos, abriendo y cerrando sus manos mientras inclinaba a Niall hacia él, sus labios llenos dibujando un puchero. Liam solo sacudió su cabeza a los modales de su amigo pero Niall rió, inclinándose más para presionar un corto beso en los labios de Harry.  
  
Niall se apartó cuando algunos de sus compañeros comenzaron a entrar y Liam tomó la oportunidad de tener una rápida conversación con su mejor amigo.  
  
“Realmente te gusta, ¿hmm?”  
  
Harry se sonrojó ligeramente, manteniendo sus ojos en su regazo, y asintió. Le gustaba Niall un montón.  
  
“¿Le vas a preguntar que sea tu novio?” Liam le dio un codazo bromista. “Si no te apuras alguien te lo robará.”  
  
Horror llenó el rostro de Harry y Liam instantáneamente se sintió mal sobre bromear con el chico menor. Niall era la primera persona que a Harry le había gustado, Liam no debería meterse con él sobre eso. “Sólo estoy bromeando Har, a él le gustas. Él no se irá con alguien más.”  
  
Pero Harry no parecía estar escuchando. Él estaba mordiendo su labio y mirando a Niall, mejillas palideciendo cuando notó el objeto de sus afectos riendo con una estudiante femenina. Cuando la chica se estiró y toco el brazo de Niall, todavía riendo, Harry se volvió loco. Él se levantó, tiró su taburete al suelo, y salió del salón. Liam lo siguió rápidamente, gritando una rápida disculpa a su profesora, mientras la ceja de Niall se frunció en curiosidad.  
  
“¡Harry!” Liam corrió detrás de su amigo, tomando dos escalones a la vez para mantener a la vista la cabeza rizada de su amigo. “¡Vamos Harry, él solo estaba hablando con ella! ¡Es nada!”  
  
Liam finalmente capturó a su amigo en el parque al frente de la calle y cogió el brazo de Harry, volteándolo. Liam sintió a su corazón hundirse en su pecho cuando notó los ojos verdes de Harry vidriosos con lágrimas contenidas.  
  
“Oh Harry,” Liam envolvió al otro chico en un abrazo, apretándolo fuertemente mientras mientras los hombros de Harry comenzaban a sacudirse. “Sólo estaba bromeando Harry. A él realmente le gustas. Él solo estaba hablando a esa chica. No necesitas preocuparte sobre eso.”  
  
Liam pensó que había escuchado a Harry decir algo, pero el sonido fue sofocado por el hecho que el rostro de Harry estaba presionado contra su pecho. Liam lo tomó por los hombros y lo alejó para poder ver su rostro, “¿Qué dijiste Harry?”  
  
“Dije que entiendo,” Harry limpió una lágrima suelta.  
  
“¿Entendiste que sólo estaba bromeando?” Liam sintió una ola de alivio y estaba a punto de presionar a su amigo en otro abrazo cuando Harry habló de nuevo.  
  
“No, entiendo por qué le gustaría a ella más que a mí,” los ojos tristes de Harry estaban bajados. “Soy raro. Ella es Buena y bonita y ella probablemente sabe hacer toda es cosa de citas que yo no lo hago. Si yo fuera Niall a mí me gustaría ella más también.”  
  
“Él es gay Harry,” Liam movió algunos de los rizos de Harry. “A él no le gustan las chicas.”  
  
Harry sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, “Él no es gay. Él es bi. A él le gustan las chicas a veces.”  
  
“Sí bien, a él no le gusta esa chica. A él le gustas tú. ¿Bien?”  
  
Harry no respondió.  
  
Liam sacudió a su amigo, “A él le gustas, ¿bien?”  
  
“Sólo me voy a ir a casa,” Harry se apartó de Liam, su tono normalmente hosco ahora aún más porque estaba pesado por las lágrimas. “Te veo después.”  
  
“¿Estás faltando a clase de arte?” la voz de Liam con las justas contenía su sorpresa. Harry nunca perdía las clases de arte.  
  
“No me siento como para dibujar hoy,” su amigo estaba comenzando a irse, su cabeza cabizbaja y sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. “Adiós Liam.”  
  
Liam solo pudo contemplarlo con ojos abiertos en horror. Él nunca había escuchado a Harry decir esas palabras antes. Dibujar era la única cosa que a Harry realmente le gustaba. Él realmente debía estar mal por lo de Niall.  
  
Harry había desaparecido en la esquina cuando Liam escuchó una franca voz gritando su nombre. Él se volteó para ver a Niall corriendo hacia él, descalzo y mejillas sonrosadas con pánico. “¿Dónde está Harry?” Niall musitó cuando finalmente alcanzó a Liam. “¿Dónde fue?”  
  
Liam solo señaló y los dos corrieron en la dirección que el otro chico había ido. “¿Qué pasó?” Niall respire mientras trataba de mantenerse al ritmo con las largas zancadas de Liam. “¿Por qué se fue así?”  
  
“Estaba bromeando sobre preguntarte para que fueras su enamorado y yo dije que si no te preguntaba pronto alguien más lo haría. Y luego él miró y vio esa chica flirteando contigo y se puso un poco mal.” Liam le dio al otro chico una Mirada de advertencia. Si Niall tenía este poder sobre Harry luego de pocos días, Liam solo podía imaginarse qué pasaría una vez que Harry se enamorara de él aún más. Niall iba a terminar destruyéndolo. Liam no podía dejar que eso pasara.  
  
Él se detuvo y cogió a Niall, hacienda que el otro chico también se detuviera. Niall le dio una curiosa Mirada antes de que se estuviera escondiendo de la mirada de muerte de Liam. Un dedo empujó su pecho y Niall se preguntó que había hecho para merecer eso. “Si hieres a Harry te terminaré, ¿entiendes?” Liam gruñó. “Él no se sentía de humor para dibujar. Eso nunca ha pasado antes. Si rompes su corazón eso le matará y no dejaré que eso pase. Así que o vas ahora, o me prometes que vas a la larga.”  
Los ojos azules de Niall estaban muy abiertos mientras Liam se proyectaba sobre él, viéndose aún más grande por su rabia. Niall estaba asustado, pero estaba más preocupado sobre Harry en el momento. “Te prometo que no lo heriré,” la voz de Niall era suave pero segura. “¿Ahora podemos ir a encontrarlo por favor?”  
  
Liam se relajó, “Sí. Vamos.”  
  
Ellos encontraron a Harry sentado en los escalones de su casa, manos en su cabeza y hombros tensos.  
  
“Olvidé mi llave,” él murmuró a su confusión, sin molestarse de mirar arriba. “La dejé en mi mochila en el salón de arte. ¿Puedes ir a conseguirla Liam?”  
  
Liam asintió, olvidando que Harry no podía ver, y miró mientras Niall se sentó al costado del chico menor. “Dije que vayas a conseguir la llave Liam,” Harry miró hacia arriba, su Mirada derritiéndose cuando vio que Liam estaba junto a él.  
  
“¿Estás bien?” Niall se acercó y secó algunas lágrimas de las mejillas de Harry.  
  
Harry sólo lo estaba contemplando con ojos muy abiertos, inhalando ocasionalmente tratando de decidir si Niall estaba realmente ahí o no. Una vez que él hubo decidido que no era una ilusión y el otro chico estaba ahí, Liam podía ver otra batalla interna tomando un lugar detrás de sus ojos. Liam podía decir que estaba todavía cauteloso, todavía inseguro si a Niall realmente le gustaba o no. Niall, para su crédito, esperó que Harry hiciera el primer movimiento. Y finalmente Harry lo hizo, tirando sus brazos alrededor de Niall y poniendo al otro chico en abrazo rompedor de huesos.  
  
Niall se apartó luego de unos segundos y forzó a Harry a mirarlo a los ojos. “Me gustas Harry, no nadie más. No Liam, no esa chica en la clase de arte, no nadie. Sólo tú. Así que no te preocupes, ¿está bien?”  
  
Harry asintió, sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior. Liam conocía la chico lo suficiente para decir que estaba tratando de resolver algo más. Había una pregunta en la punta de su lengua.  
  
“¿Seríasmienamorado?”  
  
Vino todo en una respiración, pero ambos: Niall y Liam entendieron. Niall sonrió suavemente, “Me encantaría.”  
  
Ellos lo sellaron con un beso y luego Harry estaba parado, dedos entrelazados con los de Niall mientras levantaba al otro chico. Él cogió la mano de Niall también y comenzó a correr hacia bajo de la calle, llevando a sus dos personas favoritas detrás de él.  
  
“Vamos chicos, estamos perdiendo clases de arte.”


	10. Parte 10

“Hey tortolitos,” Liam entró en el cuarto de Harry y cerró la puerta con su cadera. “He traído municiones.”  
  
“¡Yay!” Niall se abalanzó y trajo las latas de pintura que estaba en los dedos de Liam, plantando un beso en la mejilla del hico más alto antes de regresar a su enamorado. Harry felizmente aceptó la lata de pintura que Niall puso en sus brazos y Liam rodó sus ojos antes de sentarse en medio del cuarto. El estudio de arte – formalmente el cuarto de Harry – era un desorden de manchas de pintura, papel rasgado, y trozos de arcilla, pero los dos chicos riendo en la esquina eran felices y eso era todo lo que le importara a Liam. Mientras Harry fuera feliz, él era feliz.  
  
“¿Qué piensas Liam?” Niall se volteó hacia él con una sonrisa. “¿Es rosado el color de Harry o qué?”  
  
Liam miró desde su teléfono hacia arriba para ver a su mejor amigo sonriéndole, su torso desnudo con huellas de manos de pintura. Liam solo rió y sacudió su cabeza un poco mientras Niall se puso de puntillas, presionando sus labios con los de Harry y cogiendo su mejilla. Cuando se separaron unos segundos después había una nueva huella de mano en el rostro de Harry, dejado atrás por la todavía mojada en pintura mano de Niall.  
  
“Me voy a ir a la casa de Louis,” Liam se paró en sus talones, imaginándose que los chicos podían usar un poco de privacidad. En las dos semanas desde que se habían vuelto oficiales ellos no habían pasado ni un minuto sin el otro, pero también con Liam. Los diez minutos que le había tomado a Liam caminar a la tienda y conseguir nueva pintura eran probablemente los más largos que los chicos habían pasado sólo con sus compañías sin el chico de ojos marrones cerca. Y Liam estaba muy seguro que la habían pasado con la mama de Harry.  
  
Liam sabía que era porque Harry estaba seguro que si lo dejaban solo con su enamoramiento él malograría las cosa pero Liam estaba seguro que podía manejarlo. “Tengan diversión chicos, pero mantengan sus manos cubiertas de pintura encima de la cintura,” él bromeó mientras envolvía su mano alrededor del pomo de la puerta.  
  
“No,” Harry dijo, inclinándose a detenerlo.  
  
“¿No? Bien, bajo la cintura está bien pero no quiero escuchar sobre eso.” Liam sabía realmente lo que su amigo había querido decir, pero estaba esperando que Harry comprendiera el mensaje que estaba tratando de decir con sus ojos y no hiciera nada vergonzoso en frente de Niall.  
  
“No, no te puedes ir,” Harry sacó su mano de la puerta y lo guió de regreso, sentando a Liam mientras lo miraba.   
“Tienes que quedarte con nosotros.”  
  
“Lo siento Har,” Liam se levantó otra vez y movió el cabello del otro chico. “Le prometí a Lou. Estarás bien.”  
  
“¿Pero qué si lo arruino?” la voz de Harry era baja y rota mientras seguía a Liam a la puerta. “¿Qué si no sé qué decir si no estás cerca, o no sé qué hacer, o hago algo mal? ¿O qué si él decide que no le gusto más?” el pánico en la voz de Harry se unía con el de sus ojos. “Por favor Liam.”  
  
“Harry,” Liam le dio a su amigo un abrazo rápido. “Estarás bien. No te preocupes sobre eso. Sólo pinta.”  
  
Y luego Liam se había ido.  
  
Harry se quedó ahí, congelado mientras la puerta se cerraba, dejándolo solo con Niall por primera vez desde esa noche en el cine. Sus ojos abiertos estaban prácticamente creando un agujero en la madera, como si las respuestas a todos sus problemas estuvieran en algún lugar en la profunda fibra dela puerta.  
  
“¿Harry? ¿Está todo bien?” Niall no era estúpido, el podía sentir el humor cambiando en el salón. Cuando Liam se fue toda la onza de diversión que había en el pequeño espacio había desaparecido y se reemplazó con el pánico casi palpable de Harry. El chico que había estado riendo felizmente segundos antes era ahora una rígida estatua. Niall podía oír a Harry tomando profundas respiraciones para calmarse a sí mismo y no pudo dejar de sonreír un poco ante cuan nervioso su enamorado estaba. Niall encontraba la rara personalidad de Harry absolutamente adorable, pero le dolía solo un poco para saber que el otro chico todavía no confiaba en sí mismo alrededor de Niall. Él se preguntaba cuánto tomaría hasta que Harry realmente confiaría en lo que Niall dijo, que le gustaba Harry por quién era y que eso no iba a cambiar en ningún momento pronto.  
  
“Sí,” Harry se volteó con una sonrisa falsa cubriendo su rostro y lentamente caminó para unirse a Niall. Un puchero salió en los labios de Niall cuando vio que la luz no alcanzaba los ojos de Harry, pero decidió no fijarse en ello.  
  
“Así que, ¿qué color después?” Niall mostró las latas de pintura. “Creo que este verde se vería bien con las huellas rosadas de tus manos.”  
  
Harry solo se encogió de hombros pesadamente y se sentó en el colchón, poniendo sus rodillas en su pecho desnudo mientras contemplaba al chico en frente de él. Niall era tan perfecto y él solo era… Harry. ¿Por qué Niall no lo había dejado todavía? ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse y hacer que a Harry le gustase más y más? Le iba a doler demasiado cuando se fuera.  
  
Niall se arrodilló en frente de Harry, levantando la barbilla de su enamorado con un dedo delicado mientras esos ojos verde esmeralda lo contemplaba con melancolía. “No estés triste, ¿sí?” Niall murmuró gentilmente. “No necesitamos a Liam. No vas a arruinar nada. Hemos estado teniendo diversión por dos semanas, nada ha cambiado. Yo todavía soy Niall y tú todavía eres Harry y yo todavía tengo un masivo enamoramiento en ti, ¿bien? Así que sonríe de verdad esta vez.” Un dedo empujó as mejillas de Harry, “Quiero ver esos hoyuelos.”  
  
Harry le dio una sonrisa débilmente forzada pero Niall sacudió su cabeza, “Dije sonrisa real Har.” Niall se incline y rozó sus narices juntas, dándole a Harry un beso Esquimal. Él sabía cuánto el otro chico amaba eso. Cuando se apartó vio que una sonrisa real estaba tratando de formarse en el rostro de Harry, así que abordó al otro chico y mandó al par al colchón. Nada hacía a Harry reír más que la lucha.  
  
Harry rápidamente obedeció, dejando salir una fina risa mientras Niall sumergía su rostro en el cuello de Harry y cubría la suave piel del otro chico con besos desordenados. Sus largos dedos se enredaron en el fino cabello de Niall mientras el chico más pequeño dejó de revolverse y se acostó al costado de Harry, cabeza descansando en el pecho desnudo. Harry continuó jugando ociosamente con su cabello, durmiendo a Niall mientras un suave sonido escapó de los labios de Harry. Él se movió más cerca de su enamorado, plantando pequeños besos en cualquier pedazo de piel pudiera alcanzar, y dejó que su propio sonido de contento saliera de su garganta.  
  
De pronto Harry estaba muy mareado y los ojos de Niall se abrieron cuando sintió el pecho del otro chico vibrando dejando de su cuerpo. “¿Qué es tan gracioso?” Niall se levantó apoyándose en un codo para mirar hacia abajo al chico de ojos verdes, cuyo rostro estaba vivo con alegría pura mientras se reía.  
  
“Tú eres gracioso,” Harry sonrió. “Cuando hiciste esa cosa.” Harry de pronto hizo un sonido que sonaba en algún lugar entre un cruce el maullido de un gato y el gruñido de un perro.  
  
Niall se sonrojó de un fuerte rosado y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Harry mientras los brazos de Harry automáticamente se cerraron alrededor de él. “¿Realmente hice ese sonido?”  
  
Una nariz rozó su cabello y Niall podía sentir la cálida respiración de Harry en él mientras el otro chico musitó un simple, “Sí.”  
  
“Lo siento,” Niall deseó que el calor en sus mejillas desapareciera. Era un sonido tan vergonzoso. Él de pronto se encontró si así era cómo Harry se sentía la mayoría del tiempo, preocupado sobre algo tan minúsculo.  
  
“No te disculpes,” la voz murmurada de Harry estaba llena de felicidad. “Fue realmente bonito. Como un león cachorro.” Su voz estuvo más calmada y sus siguientes palabras fueron susurradas en el fino cabello de Niall, “Mi pequeño león cachorro.”  
  
Niall se levantó en sus manos y rodillas, mostrando su cabeza hacia abajo a la de Harry mientras gruñía juguetonamente. Harry dejó salir una risa y regresó al gruñido, moviéndose para estar sobe sus manos y rodillas. Sus narices se tocaron mientras se gruñían el uno al otro, genuina felicidad regresando a los ojos de Harry mientras los dos chicos actuaban como niños. Ellos gruñeron, se persiguieron el uno al otro alrededor del cuarto, y batallaron con las manos, hasta que colapsaron en el colchón besándose.  
  
Harry sonrió contra los labios de Niall, envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su pequeño león y apretándolo hasta que sus cuerpos estaban nivelados el uno con el otro. A él le gustaba este sentimiento. Le gustaba el retortijón en su estómago cuando la piel de Niall se rozaba contra la suya y le gustaba cómo podía sentir el corazón del otro chico latiendo salvajemente en su pecho mientras se besaban. Se sentía bonito. Muy bonito.  
  
“Quítate esto,” Harry señaló impacientemente el polo de Niall. Él quería más contacto piel con piel.  
  
Y así el confortante peso de Niall se fue y Harry sintió un temblor de duda subir su espina cuando notó que el otro chico se había movido al borde del colchón. Él estaba mirando vacíamente a la pared y Harry sintió su garganta estrecharse con lágrimas. Él o había arruinado, justo cómo sabía que lo haría. Liam nunca debería haberlos dejado solos. Harry frotó fuertemente su mejilla y se dijo a sí mismo no llorar. No lo valía.  
  
“Lo siento,” Niall murmuró, cabeza en sus manos. “Soy realmente inseguro sobre mi cuerpo.”  
  
Harry sabía que si Liam estuviera ahí el chico de ojos marrones estaría confundido, porque Niall mostraba su cuerpo en clase de arte todo el tiempo. Pero Harry entendía. Cuando estaba modelando, no tenía que ser perfecto. Sólo tenía que estar ahí para dibujar. Seguro, ayudaba que fuera atractivo pero Harry sabía que realmente no importaba. Pero aquí en la habitación con solo los dos, obviamente le importaba un montón a Niall.  
  
“Está bien,” Harry se deslizó hasta estar al costado del chico más pequeño y permitió a Niall descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. “Lo siento por apresurarte.”  
  
“No hiciste nada,” Niall acarició la mejilla de Harry con su cabeza para mostrarle al otro chico que no lo culpaba. “Sólo me siento inferior, ¿sabes? Porque tú eres tan perfecto y yo tan sólo no.”  
  
“Eres perfecto para mí,” Harry admitió honestamente. Él ni siquiera tenía que pensar sobre ello. Sólo lo dijo. Él nunca había quería decir algo más en serio en su vida.  
  
Niall lo contempló por unos segundos, una batalla tomando lugar detrás de sus ojos, antes de finalmente hablar. “¿Puedo hacerte un trato?” Harry asintió. “Me quitaré mi polo si te dejas de preocupar tanto. No pienses, solo actúa. ¿Todo bien?” ÉL le mostró su meñique a Harry y esperó a que le otro chico tomara una decisión.  
  
Harry vaciló, pero finalmente su dedo estaba envolviendo el de Niall. “Trato.”  
  
“¿Cuál es el trato?” Niall quería asegurarse que Harry entendía totalmente.  
  
“No más pensar, sólo actuar.”  
  
“Correcto.” Niall lo selló con un pequeño beso en los labios de Harry antes de sacarse su camisa, manteniendo su parte del trato.  
  
Harry mantuvo su parte empujando a Niall hacia abajo y poniéndose encima de él, a horcajadas mientras las manos de Harry recorrían todo la piel ahora expuesta. Él la había visto antes, pero nunca la había visto cuando Niall quería que la viera. Y eso hacía toda la diferencia.  
  
Harry estaba por preguntar si le estaba permitido besar a Niall ahí cuando recordó no más pensar. Así que él enganchó sus labios en la clavícula de Niall y esperó que estuviera bien lo que estaba haciendo. Parecía ser, porque Niall gimió un poquito y agarró las caderas de Harry fuertemente.  
  
Cuando Harry estaba satisfecho con la marca que había dejado ahí se levantó de su enamorado y fue a la esquina de la habitación donde había dejado la pintura. Él cogió el balde de pintura roja y lo llevó hacia Niall, introduciendo su dedo adentro y llevándolo al pecho de Niall. Mientras Niall miraba curiosamente Harry empezó a escribir algo en largos cuidadosos movimientos en el delgado cuerpo de Niall.  
  
Niall trató de leer las letras pero Harry cubrió sus ojos mientras lo llevaba por el pasillo. Niall sintió frío debajo de sus pies y supo que estaban en el baño. “Okay,” Harry sacó sus manos y Niall se encontró a sí mismo contemplando el reflejo en el espejo.  
  
Pintado hacia atrás en su estómago para que fuera entendible en la reflejada imagen estaba una palabra.  
  
Perfecto.  
  
Niall sonrió y llevó su mano para tocar la pintura fresca, haciendo lo mejor para no malograrlo mientras trataba de descubrir qué sus demonios sus emociones estaban haciendo. Él quería reír, echarse a llorar, y sonreír todo al mismo tiempo. Él se quedó en un sollozo ahogado antes que sus brazos estuvieran alrededor de Harry y la pintura estaba manchando al otro chico de todas maneras. Harry rió y lo abrazó de regreso fuertemente, susurrando gentilmente en su oído, “Y nunca lo olvides.”


	11. Parte 11

“¿Conseguiste la comida?”

“Sip,” Liam tiró la mochila de Nandos en la mesa de la cocina y miró alrededor por su mejor amigo. “¿Dónde estás?”

“Sala.”

Liam siguió la voz de Harry y encontró al joven de cabello rizado sentado cruzando piernas en medio de la habitación en nada más que un par de boxers negros.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Liam rió y extendió una mano para levantarlo.

“Necesito tu ayuda para escoger algo para vestir,” Harry murmuró.

“Pantalones y una chaqueta,” La respuesta de Liam fue automática. “Justo como cuando te dije ayer cuando me preguntaste qué deberías vestir.”

“Oh cierto,” Harry movió su mano a través de sus rizos. “Lo siento, me olvidé.”

“Está bien estar nervioso,” Liam miró hacia su reloj de mano. Niall estaría ahí en veinte minutos. “Es tu primer ‘primer mes de aniversario’. Sé que quieres que sea especial.”

“¿Quieres saber cuál es mi regalo?” Harry mordió su labio nerviosamente y Liam asintió. Harry había estado trabajando en el regalo perfecto por una semana ya y lo había habiéndolo en completo secretismo. Liam estaba muriendo por saber.

“Aquí,” Harry extendió una pieza arrancada de hoja de cuaderno que Liam no había notado en su mano todo este tiempo.

Él la alisó y estaba sorprendido de no ver un dibujo, sino una página llena de palabras. Harry nunca usaba palabras para expresar sus sentimientos. Él siempre usaba arte.

“¿Qué es esto?” Liam ni siquiera se había molestado de leerlo todavía, demasiado sorprendido por este cambio en carácter.

Harry se encogió de hombros, “Uso demasiado arte. Es demasiado fácil. Quería decirle cómo me siento de esta manera, para que supiera que realmente significa algo para mí. Para que supiera cuánto esfuerzo puse en hacerlo perfecto.”

“Él lo amará,” Liam se estiró y pasó su ano por el pelo de Harry juguetonamente, sonriendo a su mejor amigo. El chico de ojos verdes había estado mucho más hablador últimamente y un poco menos vacilante en, bueno, todo. Liam tenía que admitir, Niall había sido bueno para él. Su naturaleza libre había influenciado en Harry lo suficiente para hacer que el chico menor fuera divertido para estará cerca. La atención de Harry había dejado de divagar tanto. Él se sentaba a través de las comidas sin agitarse e incluso había visto Avatar, acurrucadoen el mueble con Niall seguramente en sus brazos. Liam no podía recordar a su amigo alguna vez realmente mirando una película completamente, especialmente no una tan larga como Avatar. Pero teniendo a Niall alrededor parecía calmarlo y hacerlo contento con dónde estaba. Liam sí tenía que admitir, cuando Niall no estaba, Harry se concentraba en sí mismo y su grado de atención disminuía. Pero por suerte, Niall estaba nunca más que un brazo de largo del lado de su enamorado.

“¿No lo vas a leer?” Harry tocó el papel con su dedo. “Tú lees, yo me vestiré. Dime si todo está bien.”

“Lo haré,” Liam se tiró en el mueble y comenzó a leer, adentrándose en la rápida, inclinada escritura. Parecía que todas sus emociones flotaran al mismo tiempo y su mano no podía seguir a la par con su cerebro. Liam sonrió al pensamiento al pensamiento de su amigo doblado sobre el trozo de papel, lengua humedeciendo sus labios y rizos cayendo en sus ojos mientras él impacientemente los apartaba. Él se ponía así cuando realmente estaba interesado en dibujar.

_Me gustan tus ojos y la manera en que ellos brillan solo un poco cuando me ves, como un petardo fuera encendido en las profundidades del océano y estuviera habiendo su camino hacia la superficie con una detonación._

_Me gusta la sonrisa secreta que solo compartes conmigo, la realmente suave que hace que el pequeño hoyuelo en tu mejilla izquierda salga._

_Me gusta que incluso cuando pretendes que no estás avergonzado el rubor en tus mejillas te contradice de todas maneras. Me gusta que te guste decir que es porque eres pálido, pero sé que es por algo que he hecho._

_Me gustan todos los sonidos que haces. Tu risa, tu risita, tu pequeño rugido de cachorro de león. Me gusta saber que he tenido algo que ver en traerlos a la vida._

_Me gusta cómo cuando sostienes mi mano, tú la apretas fuertemente cuando alguien más pasa y tú siempre te mueves un poquito más cerca. Me gusta pensar que le están mostrando al mundo que soy tuyo._

_Me gusta tu voz danzante. Siempre suena feliz. Liam siempre me decía que mi voz suena mórbida. Me gustaría que la mía fuera tan feliz como la tuya. Desearía que supieras cuán feliz me haces._

_Me gusta la manera que siempre presionas un beso extra a mis labios después que tú ya me hayas besado de despedida. Siempre es suave, dulce y rápido, pero a veces pienso que me gusta mejor que los bruscos. Es más como una promesa, diciéndome que tú regresarás. Me gusta saber que regresarás._

_Me gusta que sabes cómo hacerme sonreír. Siempre sabes cuándo necesito un beso Esquimal._

_Me gusta que eres tímido sobre sacarte tu camisa, porque me haces sentir más especial cuando lo haces por mí._

_Me gusta que a veces durante las clases, puedo ver las marcas que he dejado en tu cuello y clavículas. Liam me provoca sobre eso a veces, pero no me importa. Significa que eres mío._

_Me gusta cuánto hablas. Lo balancea. Tú hablas y yo escucho. Encajamos juntos._

_Me gusta la forma en que encajas perfectamente en mis brazos cuando nos abrazamos. Es como si pertenecieras aquí._

_Me gusta que sin importar cuán malhumorado, o aburrido, o raro soy, todavía te gusto. Te gusto. Todavía no lo entiendo, pero estoy feliz que lo hagas. Porque realmente me gustas._

_Antes de conocerte, me gustaba que todo fuera en blanco y negro. Pero ahora me gustan los colores – azul como tus ojos, rosados como tus mejillas, amarillo como tu cabello – porque cada color me recuerda de ti._

_Me gusta ser recordado de ti._

_Porque cuando pienso sobre ti, soy feliz. Me gusta el estremecedor sentimiento en mi estómago cuando escucho a Liam decir tu nombre, o cuando veo tu rostro, o cuando siento tu toque. Me gusta la manera en que mi corazón golpea cuando escucho tu voz, o cuando presionas un beso a mis labios, o cuando me dices que me extrañarás cuando te vayas a casa. Me gusta la manera en que me haces sentir._

_Antes de ti, me sentía como que perteneciera sólo cuando estaba dibujando. Ahora me siento de esa manera cada vez que estás alrededor._

_Antes de ti, no usaba palabras. Usaba figuras. Pero esta noche quiero usar palabras. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ponerlas en papel, pero no estoy seguro que tan bien lo hice. Pero espero que entiendas. Espero que lo entiendas. Y realmente espero que te sientas de la misma manera._

_Porque cuando estoy contigo, no me siento como para dibujar._

_No necesito hacerlo._

Liam ni siquiera había notado que Harry regresó abajo pero vio al otro chico ahora, luciendo perfecto en pantalones apretados, una camisa blanca de corte bajo, y una chaqueta azul. Su amigo tosió nerviosamente en su mano y levantó una caja, silenciosamente preguntando por la aprobación de Liam. El chico mayor asintió y Harry se relajó visiblemente.

“Te ves genial,” Liam alisó una de los rizos de Harry. “Y esto es realmente dulce,” él presionó el papel de regreso en la mano de Harry. “Estoy seguro que él lo amará.”

“¿Piensas que debería haberle conseguido algo más?” Harry mordió la uña de su pulgar. “¿Algo material? ¿Como un iPod?”

“Él ya tiene un iPod,” Liam le recordó. “Ahora deja de preocuparte y ve a la puerta. Niall estará aquí en cualquier segundo.”

Harry asintió, dándole a Liam un abrazo rápido antes de apartarse. Harry normalmente no era alguien de demostraciones de afecto así que estaba un poco sorprendido. Niall realmente se estaba reflejando en él.

“Buena suerte,” Liam se despidió de su amigo antes de atravesar la cocina e irse por la puerta trasera.

Harry vio a Liam irse, luego suavizó su cabello y tomó una respiración profunda. Él tenía velas y música y comidas y una confesión de sus sentimientos. ¿Faltaba algo?

Sólo su enamorado.

Harry abrió las cortinas y miró hacia afuera, pero Niall no estaba en ningún lugar. Harry suspiró y se sentó en el sofá. Él estaba seguro que el otro chico estaría ahí en cualquier instante.

Quince minutos después el golpe que Harry había estado esperando vino y él saltó, abriendo la puerta para ver a Niall permaneciendo ahí con un bulto cubierto por ropa.

“Lo siento,” dijo mientras Harry se deslizaba a un lado para dejarlo entrar. “Me tomó más caminar hasta aquí de lo que pensaba.” Niall se puso de puntitas para plantar un beso en los labios de Harry, el raro bulto entre ellos haciendo difícil para que Harry obtuviera el adecuado contacto que quería. Él le quitó la molestia a Niall y la dejó en la mesa del café, luego sujetó al chico más pequeño e un fuerte abrazo. Eso estaba mejor.

“Ven,” Harry tomó su mano y prácticamente arrastró a Niall en la cocina, donde él había puesto la mesa con vela y elegante comida china. Él agarró la bolsa de Nando’s que Liam había traído y la sirvió, sabiendo que Niall era un rápido comedor y esta parte de la cita terminaría pronto. Harry solo quería llegar a las caricias. ´´El odiaba esos momentos cuando él y Niall no se estaban tocando, y este era uno de ellos. Harry estaba comiendo con una mano, la otra estaba descansando olvidada encima de la mesa, cuando Niall la alcanzó y enlazó sus dedos juntos. Eso estaba mejor. Harry sonrió y el resto de la cena fue comida en silencio.

Cuando estaban en el sofá y Harry estaba presionando su regalo en la mano de Niall, esperando que al otro chico que le gustara. Él n siquiera había tenido que pensarlo cuando estaba escribiendo y sabía que era algo que Niall estimaba. Era basicamente un conjunto de pensamientos.

Mientras Niall leía para sí mismo, sus labios rosados musitando las palabras escritas en el papel, Harry se sintió a sí mismo cada vez más nervioso. ¿Qué si a Niall no le gustaba tanto? ¿Qué si él pensaba que los sentimientos de Harry eran raros? ¿Qué si se reía de Harry?

Pero luego Harry no tuvo que preocuparse más porque los labios de Niall estaban sobre los suyos y sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuello de Harry y sus lágrimas estaban cayendo en las mejillas de Harry. Harry levantó sus propios brazos para rodear al otro chico mientras el rubio murmuraba que a él le gustaba Harry también contra los labios de sus labios.

“Tengo un regalo para ti también,” Niall murmuró, separándose de Harry reaciamente. Lo guió hasta el  bulto que había estado cargando antes y quitó la cubierta con un ademán. Debajo había una estatua, tallada con destreza en arcilla y endurecida a la perfección, de los dos chicos. El rizado estaba sentado con el chico más pequeño entre sus piernas, mentón descansando en el hombro del otro. Los brazos de Harry estaban alrededor de Niall, y Niall había puesto sus manos encima de Harry mientras se volteaba para mirar al chico con el que se estaba sentando. Había pura felicidad grabada en ambos rostros de los chicos.

“Espero que te guste,” Niall estaba mordiendo la uña de su pulgar nerviosamente. “Me tomó por siempre y no es cercanamente tan bueno como fue tu regalo pero yo sólo…”

Las palabras de Niall fueron cortadas por los labios de Harry mientras el chico menor se unía él mismo con su novio. Era increíble.

Los roles habían cambiado esa noche, y no podía haber resultado mejor.

Harry usó palabras para mostrar al siempre hablador chico cómo se sentía y Niall había usado el arte para hacer lo mismo al artista de humor cambiante que llamaba propio. Ellos habían usado el lenguaje del otro para mostrar lo que no habían sido capaces de decir aún.

Niall no necesitaba escuchar a Harry decir que lo amaba, porque ya lo sabía.

Y Harry no necesitaba escuchar a Niall decirlo, porque estaba tallado tan claramente en la feliz mirada en los rostros de la estatua.

Ellos se comprendían el uno al otro, y eso era perfecto.

 

 

 

 


	12. Parte 12

Normalmente, a Niall no le molestaba  modelar.

Seguro, era un poco aburrido permanecer con la Mirada en blanco por dos horas. Y, sí, era raro tener 27 pares de ojos en él, 28 si contaba las miradas ocasionales de la profesora, pero era arte y estaba bien.

Fuera de todos esos ojos, Niall solo sentía siempre dos. Los ojos verdes de Harry quemaban su piel donde ellos descansaban y lo hacían híper consciente de todo. Él los podía sentir mientras ellos pasaban por sus clavículas, mientras corrían por su pecho, mientras estudiaban sus caderas. Niall trató de empujar a Harry fuera de su mente, pretender que el chico solo era otro artista en la misma manera que Harry miraba a Niall como sólo a otro modelo, pero Niall sólo no podía hacerlo. No hoy.

Niall sabía que sus mejillas estaban rojas, porque sabía qué parte de sí mismo Harry estaba dibujando. Él siempre sabía qué Harry estaba dibujando, incluso cuando él no había visto nada. Los ojos de Harry persistieron, no como el resto de la clase, cabeza inclinada a un lado mientras estudiaba a Niall cuidadosamente. Y hoy esos ojos estaban observando la entrepierna de Niall.

Niall arriesgó un vistazo a Harry y vio que el otro chico estaba mordiendo su labio inferior mientras contemplaba atentamente a Niall. Niall sabía que su enamorado no lo estaba mirando de esa manera, que lo estaba haciendo desde un punto de vista puramente artístico, pero Niall se encontraba todavía deseando que el otro chico lo estuviera observando con apreciación, y no calculando curiosamente. A él le gustaba la manera que Harry lo estaba estudiando pensativamente, n queriendo hacer ningún error, rostro vivo con concentración mientras sus ardientes ojos corrían arriba y debajo de Niall. Ellos no habían hablado sobre sexo – Niall no pensaba realmente que Harry estaba listo – pero Niall repentinamente se encontró deseando estar tendido en el colchón en el estudio de Harry mientras esos ardientes ojos lo estudiaban y apreciaban.

Niall mordió su labio mientras trataba de empujar los pensamientos sucios fuera de su mente, pero simplemente no podía. Todo lo que podía pensar era Harry. Las manos de Harry explorando su piel, la boca cliente de Harry danzando a través de sus clavículas, el cuerpo de Harry acostado sonrojado contra el suyo, los labios de Harry envolviéndose alrededor de él. Harry, Harry, Harry.

Niall escuchó una pequeña risa y ahí fue cuando descubrió con horror que se estaba poniendo duro. Él llevó sus manos hacia abajo para cubrirse a sí mismo y arriesgó un vistazo a Harry antes de dirigir su mida hacia sus propios pies y tratar de controlar el problema. El rostro de Harry había sido difícil de leer, pero sus cejas habían estado fruncidas en pensamiento incluso cuando la luz detrás de sus ojos había sido oscura.

La mente de Niall corrió a través de todo lo que podía pensar que haría que su pequeño problema se fuera, pero todo lo regresaba a Harry. Los dedos de Harry dibujando lentamente patrones en su cadera, la lengua de Harry trazando sus muslos, los rizos de Harry haciéndole cosquillas a su estómago.

Niall saltó afuera del pedestal y se desbocó hacia el closet trasero mientras escuchaba a la profesora despedir la clase. Unos pocos chicos dejaron salir gritos de felicidad sobre salir media hora antes de clase, pero la mayoría sólo se llevó sus cosas silenciosamente. Niall podía sentir todavía ojos sobre él mientras se metía en el closet y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Él rápidamente se puso sus ropas, apurándose al vestirse para poder ir a casa y arreglar su pequeño problema. Cuando se escuchaba como si todos se habían ido Niall echó un vistazo afuera y vio que sólo Harry permanecía. Con suerte Harry solo  lo dejaría ir. Niall lo vería más tarde y lo compensaría por eso.

Pero no había tanta suerte. Mientras cruzaba el cuarto cabizbajo sintió una mano envolver su muñeca. Niall miró hacia arriba para ver a Harry mirándolo, una pequeña sonrisa en los llenos labios del otro chico.

“Harry, necesito ir a casa, ¿está bien?  Te iré a ver luego.”

Pero Harry no respondió. En vez de eso arrastró a Niall fuera del salón de clases hacia la escalera, llevándolo hacia abajo.

“¡Harry!” Niall protestó. Él realmente necesitaba ir a casa. Teniendo la mano de Harry en su brazo no lo estaba haciendo sentir mejor.

Pero luego Harry lo estaba presionando contra la pared en las escaleras, sus manos manteniendo los brazos de Niall contra la pared y sus labios moviéndose ásperamente contra los de su enamorado. La pierna de Harry se coló entre los muslos de Niall y la fricción causó que Niall gimiera en la boca de Harry.

“Está regresando a mi casa,” Harry insistió. “Y arreglaremos eso juntos.”

Luego ellos estaban corriendo, manos entrelazadas, saliendo a la calle ante la inmensa sorpresa de Liam, quien había estado esperando en las escaleras por ellos. Un movimiento de la cabeza de Harry tuvo a Liam encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose en la dirección opuesta mientras los dos chicos se apuraban hacia la casa de Harry.

Mientras corrían Niall le echo un vistazo a Harry. Él estaba emocionado, pero extremadamente cauteloso al mismo tiempo. Él había estado en este punto antes, múltiples veces realmente, pero nada había pasado jamás. Incluso en caso de extrema lujuria, Niall quería saber que a la persona con la que estaba le importaba más que en un modo físico. Y desafortunadamente eso no había pasado antes, al menos no en la manera que él quería, dejándolo un poco perdido y confundido hasta que él encontró a Harry. Harry era alguien que podía amar, alguien que lo amaría de regreso. Harry tenía el potencial de ser todo lo que Niall alguna vez había querido.

Harry estaba exaltado. Niall lo quería.  _A él_ ; al raro, quieto, de humor cambiante Harry. Cuando Harry había visto a Niall cubrirse a sí mismo y mirado brevemente a su enamorado durante la clase, Harry estaba sorprendido. Él había causado eso. Niall había estado pensando sobre él. Ese solo pensamiento lo hacía más feliz de lo que alguna vez había estado en su vida. Y ahora aquí estaban, corriendo hacia la casa de Harry, listos para tomar el siguiente paso. Algo dentro de Harry estaba diciendo que una vez hicieran esto, una vez que hicieran el amor, Niall sería suyo para siempre. Ellos se pertenecerían el uno al otro para siempre, en cada sentido de la palabra. Mentalmente, emocionalmente, y físicamente, Niall sería suyo. Y Harry sería de Niall. Una vez que eso pasara, Harry suponía que estarían establecidos por vida. Harry conseguiría ser feliz para siempre.

Los chicos entraron y subieron dos escalones cada vez, entrando al estudio de Harry. Harry puso seguro detrás de ellos, y luego empujó a Niall hacia el colchón  mientras lo besaba con fuerza. Manos recorrían, ruidos hacían eco, y polos volaban.

Pronto ambos chicos estaban vestidos en solo ropa interior y la lujuria que había entrado en ellos disminuyó mientras se contemplaban el uno al otro. Niall alzó su mano y apartó un rizo del rostro de Harry, juntando sus labios gentilmente mientras Harry movía su pulgar en círculos en la cadera de Niall. Había una dulzura extra en el beso que dejó a los dos queriendo más, pero Niall se apartó. Él necesitaba preguntar a Harry algo primero.

“Harry, ¿qué estamos haciendo?” Niall mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente. Él necesitaba desesperadamente necesitaba que Harry dijera la cosa correcta. Tanto como le gustaba el otro chico, una respuesta incorrecta y Niall se iba.

Harry lo estaba mirando con una confusa expresión en el rostro. Pero no era una ‘No estoy seguro de qué estás hablando’ tipo de expresión. Era más una ‘¿cómo no lo sabes tonto?’ tipo de expresión.

“Haciendo el amor,” Harry finalmente respondió y Niall sintió su corazón hincharse. Él había preguntado eso tres veces antes y todas las tres respuestas habían sido ‘teniendo sexo.’ Dos veces él se había retirado, una vez se había quedado alrededor por unos pocos minutos más.

“Sí,” Niall respiró, sus ojos cerrándose mientras sentía los labios de Harry en los suyos. Era  pura felicidad. La siguiente cosa que él sabía era que había aire frío golpeando su entrepierna y él abrió sus ojos con un comienzo. “Harry mírame,” él murmuró. Segunda prueba. La única otra vez que había pedido esto la otra persona había mirado directamente a su entrepierna. Eso no era lo que Niall quería.

Pero los ojos verdes de Harry estaban trabados con sus ojos azules. Él parpadeó suavemente, esperando que Niall dijera algo. Pero no había nada que decir. Niall trató de sonreír, de mostrarle a Harry cuánto el otro chico significaba para él, pero sus labios se estremecieron y sintió unas lágrimas salir. Lágrimas de felicidad. Harry lo amaba.

Desafortunadamente Harry parecía pensar que él había hecho algo mal. Él empujó los boxers de Niall hacia arriba y los estableció en sus caderas, disculpándose furiosamente y separándose y sentándose en el borde del colchón. Él llevó sus manos a su cabeza y trató de no llorar. Él la había malogrado, él lo sabía. Niall ni siquiera se había quitado su camisa en pocas semanas y Harry había ido y lo había desvestido completamente sin permiso. Por supuesto que Niall lo odiaba ahora. Por supuesto que Niall lloraría. Harry simplemente había cruzado sus límites sin pensar de Nuevo y ahora pagaría. Niall no lo amaría nunca más.

Harry podía sentir sus propias lágrimas saliendo mientras se imaginaba una vida sin el burbujeante rubio. Ellos no se habían conocido por mucho, pero Harry se había convertido dependiente del otro para su felicidad. La vida con Niall era mucho mejor de lo que había pensado que podría ser  ya hora no podía soportar el pensamiento de perderlo. Dolía demasiado.

“¿Harry?” Niall se alzó y puso sus brazos alrededor de los temblorosos hombros de Harry. Él podía sentir los suaves sollozos viniendo rotos desde la garganta de su enamorado y no pudo evitar preguntarse lo que había salido mal. Todo había estado ocurriendo tan bien.

Harry no respondió en ninguna manera, sin relajarse al tacto de Niall como normalmente lo haría ni diciendo nada que podía aclarar porque estaba de pronto llorando. Incluso mientras Niall trató infructuosamente de confortar al chico menor, no podía dejar de notar que era el más largo derramamiento de emoción que había contemplado del chico de ojos verdes.

“¿Qué está mal?” él murmuró gentilmente, su mano suavemente subiendo y bajándola por el brazo de Harry mientras daba lo mejor de sí para confortar al otro. Pero no parecía estar funcionando.

“Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento,” la voz de Harry se rompió mientras trataba de hablar a través de sus lágrimas. Niall lo iba a dejar, él sólo lo sabía. Él se iba a ir y nunca regresar. Entonces solo serían Liam y Harry y el arte de Harry otra vez, pero no estaría satisfecho. Porque ahora sabía lo que era ser verdaderamente feliz.

“Po favor no te vayas,” él hipó, obvia angustia en cada palabra. “No lo hare otra vez, lo prometo.” Harry había de algun modo girado los eventos de ese día en ser completamente su idea y, por lo tanto, en completamente su culpa. Él estaba convencido en que había empujado a Niall en esta situación que su enamorado no quería en primer lugar y ahora causaría el final de su relación. Todo era su culpa. Él había presionado a Niall, de algun modo, y ahora Niall se iba a ir. Harry no le molestaba no dormir con Niall todavía si el otro chico no quería. Seguro, Harry vió que como la manera de que lo que tenían estaba durando, pero si Niall no quería ellos no tenían que. Harry haría todo si eso significaba mantener a Niall y su brillante sonrisa y sus suaves manos y sus bonitas palabras. Harry lo necesitaba, en la manera que necesitaba el arte, y si el otro chico se iba a ir Harry no pensaba que sería capaz de sobrevivir. Niall se había convertido en una vital parte de él y  Harry no podría funcionar sin esos ojos azules buscadores de almas, la suave piel irlandesa cremosa, la voz danzante, la sonrisa perfecta. Niall era la razón de la propia sonrisa de Harry y no podía arriesgarse a perder eso.

“Lo siento,” trató otra vez. “Lo siento.”

“¿Por qué te estás disculpando?” Niall forzó la cabeza del otro chico hacia arriba para poder apartar algunas lágrimas saladas. “No hiciste nada malo Harry.”

Harry no le creía. Por supuesto que él había hecho algo mal. Siempre lo hacía.

“Por favor no te vayas,” La voz de Harry era apenas un susurro. “Te amo. Por favor.”

“¿Por qué me iría?” Niall trató de ignorar las mariposas en su estómago a las palabras de Harry. Era la primera vez que Harry había actualmente dicho en vocalizado sus sentimientos. “Yo también te amo. No te dejaré. Lo prometo.”

Harry tentativamente re arregló su posición para poder abrazar a Niall de regreso, pero Niall podría decir que su enamorado estaba titubeante. “Harry, no hiciste nada malo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.”

“Sí, lo hice,” unas pocas lágrimas aterrizaron en el cuello de Niall mientras Harry apoyaba su rostro ahí. “Te quité tus ropas sin preguntarte. Sé que eres muy inseguro y no pensé y lo siento y no te culpo por odiarme y lo siento y simplemente por favor no te vayas,” Niall podía apenas entender el apurado vuelo de palabras que salían de los labios de Harry y llegando a la piel de su cuello, pero captó la pista de ello. Harry estaba preocupado de haber pisoteado los límites personales de Niall.

Niall estaba sorprendido en silencio, el complete impacto de cuánto a Harry le  _importaba_  golpeándolo todo de una vez. En el calor del momento nunca se le había ocurrido ser inseguro. Él estaba tan ido por su necesidad por Harry que no había pensado dos veces a su enamorado desvistiéndolo. Parecía tan normal lo que habían estado a punto e hacer que él estaba sorprendido de que Harry lo hubiera cuestionado. Pero Harry obviamente había y seguía pensando que había hecho algo más.

“Oh Harry,” Niall lo abrazó más fuerte y trató de mantener sus propias lágrimas. Harry se había convertido en un sollozante desorden todo porque pensó que Niall se iba a ir. El momento más emocional de Harry era por él. Si eso no probaba cuánto Harry lo amaba, entonces Niall no pensaba que nada más lo haría haría. “Te amo.”

“Lo siento,” Harry susurró otra vez.

“Para,” Niall lo agarró por los hombros y lo mantuvo en el largo de su brazo. “No tienes que disculparte. Na hiciste nada.”

“Sí lo hice,” Harry insistió. “Rompí tu confianza.”

“No Harry,” Niall lo besó gentilmente, presionando sus frentes juntos cuando terminó. “En todo caso, de todo lo que eres culpable es de preocuparte por mí y mis sentimientos. Y no necesitas disculparte de nada.” Niall sintió como si le debiera a Harry una disculpa por hacerlo tan triste. “Siento haberte hecho llorar. Siente haberte hecho preocuparte. Pero sólo sé,” Niall frotó la nariz de Harry con la suya, “que no me voy a ir. Sin importar qué.”

Harry se sintió avergonzado por llorar por nada. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y deseaba poder apartar su Mirada de los ojos de Niall pero ellos estaban justo ahí, leyendo sus emociones. Para evadir la Mirada buscadora de almas Harry solo podía hacer lo único de lo que podía pensar y presionó sus labios con los de Niall.

“Te amo,” Niall murmuró contra el beso de Harry. “Deseo que supieras cuánto.”

Harry no respondió. Él sólo envolvió sus brazos alrededor del chico más pequeño y lo atrajo a su pecho, abrazándolo mientras el beso continuaba.

Ellos no hicieron el amore se día, pero a ninguno de los dos chicos les molestaba. Porque lo que los dos habían estado buscando era prueba, prueba de que alguien podía amarlos y alegrarlos, y los dos descubrieron eso sin una prueba física. Niall en las lágrimas de Harry y Harry lo encontró en el apretado abrazo de Niall. Eran horas después cuando Niall lo dejó ir.

Y a Harry no le molestaba ni un poquito.

Porque si los brazos de Niall estaban alrededor de él, significaba que Niall seguía ahí. Y si Niall todavía estaba ahí, Harry era feliz.

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Parte 13

“¿Harry?” Niall preguntó a través de la sala, buscando a su enamorado. La puerta había estado abierta, así que había entrado. Necesitaba hablarle a Harry.

“¿Niall?” Harry prácticamente se cae de las escaleras de sorpresa. Niall no debía estar ahí. Niall le había dicho que estaría en la casa de Louis todo el día. El rubio dijo que se sentía mal por descuidar a su amigo. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

Niall el abrazo que Harry le dio, pero se apartó antes de que Harry pudiera besarlo. Él sabía que una vez comenzaran a besarse se olvidaría completamente de por qué había venido aquí en primer lugar. Y necesitaba decirle a Harry.

_“¿Dónde has estado últimamente?” Louis tiró el balón de fútbol a Niall, mostrándole un puchero a su amigo. “Me abandonaste.”_

_Niall solo se encogió de hombros. No era que estuviera avergonzado de  Harry o de su elación era sólo que, bien, él nunca le había dicho realmente a nadie sobre su sexualidad. Nadie excepto Harry, Liam, y los dos chicos con los que Niall había salido hace más de un año sabían. Y Niall no estaba seguro de cómo tener esta conversación._

_“Sólo he estado ocupado,” él finalmente respondió. “Saliendo con Liam y Harry, modelando para la clase de arte, cosas como esas.”_

_“Eso apesta,” Louis aceptó el balón que Niall le tiró._

_“¿El modelaje?” Niall juntó sus cejas en confusión mientras tiraba el balón de su rodilla a la otra. “No me molesta.”_

_“No, salir con Liam y Harry. Me refiero, Liam es genial, pero ese chico Harry es un fenómeno. Apesta que Liam no iría a ningún lado sin él.”_

_Niall trató de controlar la ira que sintió burbujeando a la superficie. “Harry no es un fenómeno,” se las arregló para dejar salir entre sus dientes apretados._

_Louis solo rio. “¿En serio Niall? ¿Lo estás defendiendo? Ese chico es el lunático más grande que he conocido en mi vida. Él también es estúpido. Ni siquiera puede mantener una conversación.”_

_El balón estaba impactando en el rostro de Louis antes de que Niall incluso se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho._

_“¿Qué demonios?” Louis lo miró mientras la sangre escurría entre sus dedos._

_“Jódete,” Niall escupió, sus ojos estrechados en rendijas. “Harry no es raro o loco o estúpido. Él es hermoso y dulce e increíble. No hables sobre él así.”_

_“¿Por qué te importa?” Louis estaba confundido. ¿Por qué estaba Niall tan alterado?_

_“¡Porque lo amo!” el grito de Niall hizo eco en  el patio de atrás de Louis mientras el chico mayor permanecía aturdido en silencio. ¿Lo amaba? ¿Desde cuándo Niall era gay?_

_“Tú eres heterosexual,” Louis aclaró._

_“No, no lo soy,” Niall no había imaginado saliendo hacia su mejor amigo así, pero no le importaba. Él estaba demasiado molesto como para importarle._

_“Tuviste una enamorada,” Louis señaló. “Por casi un año.”_

_Niall recordó. Todo había ido genial hasta que ella decidió que esperar hasta el matrimonio era estúpido y su único gol se convirtió en entrar en los pantalones de Niall. Él pensó que lo que tenían era amor. Cuando se dio cuenta que no era quedó apabullado. Él salió con dos chicos después de eso, pero sólo brevemente, y no le había ducho a Louis. Ellos solo eran rebotes. Pero lo que tenía con Harry era real. Estaba seguro de eso._

_“Sí, lo hice. Ahora tengo un enamorado. Y me gusta él mucho más de lo que me gustaba ella. A él le gusto también.”_

_Louis realmente se rió ante eso, una sonora carcajada que hizo a Niall ver rojo. “A él no le gustas Niall, no seas idiota. A él le gusta el arte, eso es todo. No creo que su diminuto cerebro pudiera aguantar más.”_

_“¡Cállate!” Niall rugió, tirándose hacia Louis. Louis no era más grande que Niall, pero era mucho más fuerte e incluso ahora que Niall estaba conducido por pura furia, Louis todavía se las arregló para quitárselo de encima sin ningún problema. Mientras Niall continuó sacudiéndose y tirando su puño a nada excepto al aire, él sintió su furia crecer. Louis era un idiota. ¿Cómo podría haber sido amigo de él en primer lugar?_

_“Te odio,” Niall gruñó, luego hizo la única cosa que se le ocurrió para que Louis lo dejara libre. Le escupió en el rostro._

_Louis dejó salir un grito y soltó a Niall, quien corrió hacia la casa de Harry. Él había sido amigo con el chico mayor para saber que Louis tenía temperamento y no lo dejaría ir fácilmente. Y Niall era positive en que sacaría su furia en Harry. Él sólo lo sabía._

“Louis,” Niall colapsó en el mueble y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos. Todo esto era su culpa.

“¿Louis?” Harry se sentó a su costado y tiró un bazo alrededor de su enamorado, tratando de acercar a Niall, pero 

Niall estaba rígido e insensible. Harry frunció el ceño.

“Él dijo lagunas cosas malas sobre ti y yo no pensé. Terminé escupiendo su rostro cuando sé que tiene problemas de rabia. Y garantizo que o se desquitará en mí.” Niall lo miró con ojos salvajes, “Él va a golpearte Harry. Lo siento tanto.”

Harry no se veía preocupado para nada. “Está bien,” finalmente respondió.

“¿Está bien? No, no lo está Harry. No está bien para nada.”

“No me molesta,” Harry insistió.

Ahora Niall estaba simplemente confundido. ¿Cómo a  Harry no le importaba ser golpeado a palos?

Harry pareció leer sus pensamientos y lentamente ofreció una explicación. “Liam toma clases de arte conmigo.” Harry se encogió de hombros, “Así que yo tomo clases de boxeo con Liam.”

Niall solo lo contempló, inseguro que había escuchado a Harry correctamente. ¿Harry sabía cómo boxear? “Nunca me habías dicho eso antes,” Niall murmuró.

“Nunca preguntaste,” Harry se encogió de hombros y se paró mientras un golpe sonaba en la puerta del frente.

“No respondas,” Niall saltó en sus pies y agarro el brazo de Harry, pidiéndole. “Es Louis. Él te va a herir. No respondas.”

Pero Harry solo lo ignoró y quitó lo dedos de Niall de su brazo, entrelazándolos con sus dedos en vez. Mientras Harry abría la puerta Niall hizo una mueca y saltó en frente de su enamorado, preparado para recibir el golpe que sabía que estaba viniendo.

Cuando no vino ningún golpe abrió cautelosamente un ojo par a ver a Louis permaneciendo ahí, vergüenza en su rostro. “¿Puedo entrar?” preguntó tímidamente.

Niall no reaccionó, pero Harry debió haber asentido detrás de él porque  la siguiente cosa que sabía era que su amiga ingresaba y Harry estaba alejando a Niall de la puerta para poder cerrarla. “Respira,” una suave voz susurró en su oído y el alzó sus ojos azules atemorizados para ver a Harry sonriéndole cariñosamente. “Él no te herirá.”

“Lo sé,” Niall alzó su mano y acarició gentilmente el pómulo de Harry. “Él te va a herir a ti.”

Harry no respondió, escogiendo inclinarse y rozar su nariz con la de Niall. Niall se relajó levemente, sus brazos yendo alrededor de Harry mientras lo abrazaba más fuertemente que alguna vez lo había hecho. “Si él me hace daño,” la voz de Harry sorprendió a Niall, “Te tendré a ti para besarlo para que sane.”

Niall solo asintió contra el torso de Harry, luego le dio a su enamorado una mirada conocedora a su enamorado antes de apartarse. Dedos entrelazados mientras seguían a Louis a la sala.

El chico mayor estaba sentado en el sofá, manos debajo de sus muslos, y - Niall parpadeó en confusión, seguro que estaba viendo cosas  - una disculpa escrita por todo su rostro.

Louis se paró cuando se acercaron y su mirada estaba entrelazada con la de Harry. “Harry estoy seguro que Niall te dijo que había dicho cosas sobre ti que eran rudas e inciertas. Sólo estaba molesto que Niall había completamente dejado de salir conmigo y cuando él dijo que era por ti, me puse un poco celoso. No quería decir lo que dije y tú no te mereces eso. Tú pareces realmente preocuparte por Niall,” Niall sintió la mano de Harry apretarse contra la suya, “y estoy feliz que lo hagas. Él se merece alguien quien lo ame.”

Harry se volteó a Niall con una sonrisa agraciando sus labios, la luz en sus ojos lo suficiente brillante para que Niall se diera cuenta. “¿Ves?” él dijo. “Él no va a herir a nadie.”

“Sí,” Niall miró detrás de Harry a Louis, quien todavía se veía avergonzado. “Supongo que no.”

“Niall, lo siento tanto. No debería haber dicho ninguna de las cosas que dije, especialmente no sobre la manera en que él se siente sobre ti, y lo siento tanto y soy un amigo tan horrible. Debería haber estado feliz por ti en vez de actuar como un completo idiota. Y sobre ti siendo gay,” había un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, “Realmente deseo que hubieras tenido la confianza suficiente para decirme. No debería haberte juzgado. Esa era la otra razón por la que estaba enojado. Dolía saber que no me dijiste. Pensaba que éramos supuestamente más cercanos que eso.”

“Nadie sabe,” Niall murmuró, ojos enfocados en sus dedos pálidos entrelazados con los ligeramente más oscuros de Harry. “Sólo tú, Harry, Liam, y otros dos chicos.”

Louis tenía que admitir que esto lo hacía sentir un poco mejor. Él no era el único en la oscuridad  “¿Así que tus padres no saben?”

Niall movió su cabeza, pulgar dibujando un patrón en la mano de Harry. Él quería decirles, quería que conocieran a Harry, pero sabía que eso no podía pasar. Él sabía que no podía ir simplemente a casa un día con un chico agarrando su mano porque sus padres nunca lo aceptarían. Ellos nunca aprobarían a él amando a otro chico. Niall no podía llevar a Harry a casa. No si quería mantener a su enamorado de cabello rizado.

Hasta aquí, todos los lugares a donde iban y todas las cosas que hacían tenían a Harry escrito sobre ellas. Ellos salían en su casa, iban a los museos, dibujaban locas cantidades de dibujos, y se sentaban en el banco de su arque favorito. No era como si Harry no preguntara su opinión antes de que hicieran cosas, era solo que Niall nunca tuvo problemas hacienda lo que a Harry le gustaba, porque hacía a Harry feliz y lo que Niall le gustaba más era ver a Harry sonreír. Pero él sabía que Harry estaba empezando a tener curiosidad por la familia de Niall y lo que Niall hacía con su tiempo libre ates de que conociera a Harry, porque el chico de ojos verdes había estado preguntando un montón de cosas últimamente. Preguntas que a Niall no le molestaba responder, pero que no hacía ningún esfuerzo en hacerlas. Como cuando dijo que le gustaba pasarse un balón con sus amigos. Cuando Harry preguntó si quería pasar el tiempo con sus amigos allí, el rubio había sacudido su cabeza violentamente. Harry era una completamente separada parte de su vida. A él le hubiera gustado que as dos partes se juntaran, pero estaba asustado de lo que le haría a ambas, su relación con Harry y su relación sus amigos.

Porque Niall no era exactamente dela parte buena de la ciudad. Los chicos con lo que él pasaba el rato no eran tan elegantes como Harry o Liam. Seguro, él tenía a Louis, quien era decentemente rico y decentemente elegante, pero aparte de eso Niall pasaba el rato con chicos que sabía que Anne jamás dejaría que Harry estuviera cerca. Y si esos chicos descubrían que Niall era gay, entonces olvídalo. Ellos tratarían de golpearlo o algo similar. Niall pasaba sus días en la parte Buena de la cuidad, done siempre había algo para comer y vecinos amigables que te saludaban. Niall pasaba sus noches en el lado malo de la ciudad, donde él empujaba los pensamientos sobre Harry adentro de su mente y dormía incluso con el sonido de un arma muy cerca de su ventana. Él nunca le dejaría a Harry saber que no era nada más que un chico de los barrios bajos. Porque una vez Harry supiera esto, Harry sabría que merecía algo mejor. Su imagen de Niall estaría rota. Él no pensaría que Niall era perfecto nunca más. Y Niall no podía arriesgar eso.

Louis podía decir que había mencionado un tópico incómodo, porque Niall estaba mirando sus pies  y Harry lucía perturbado. Louis tosió, murmuró algo sobre verse afuera, y desapareció, a los dos chico menores reflexionando sobre lo que había dejado su visita.

Harry había sabido que los padres de Niall no sabían que estaban saliendo, pero no se había dado cuenta que los padres de Niall ni siquiera sabía que Niall era gay. Seguro, Harry no había salido y dicho a su madre que era gay, pero la mera en que ella lo había visto mirar a Niall la primera noche después de la pelea de pintura era suficiente. Ella lo había abrazado fuertemente cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras con Liam y le había dicho que lo amaba sin importar qué. Luego ella hizo la misma sugerencia que Liam, diciendo que debería invitar a Niall a salir. Él solo había asentido y se había apartado del abrazo, su atención ya yéndose a la deriva. Pero no se fue lejos. Todo lo que pudo pensar esa noche fueron los ojos de Niall y cómo danzaban cuando él sonreía.

“¿Estás avergonzado de mí?” la voz de Harry era tan quieta que Niall pensó que estaba escuchando cosas. Pero luego vio profunda tristeza en esos ojos verdes y supo que Harry realmente había hablado.

“Para nada Harry,” Niall estaba sorprendido de descubrir que estaba ahogando lágrimas. “Eres la mejor cosa que me ha pasado y te amo tanto que a veces me despierto en medio de la noche con una sonrisa en mi rostro porque solamente soy tan estúpidamente feliz.”

“¿Piensas que es incorrecto?”

“¿Pienso que es incorrecto qué?” Niall juntó sus cejas mientras miraba a Harry, buscando profundamente es esos ojos verdes alguna pista de lo que Harry había querido decir.

“Amar a otro chico,” la mirada de Harry era firme, pestañas enredándose brevemente mientras pestañeaba y esperaba por la repuesta de Niall. Pero no necesitaba esperar. Él ya sabía la respuesta.

“¿Qué?” Niall se quedó boquiabierto ante él, boca permaneciendo abierta en sorpresa. “No, por supuesto que no.”

“Sí, lo haces,” las palabras que se deslizaron entre los labios de Harry no eran acusatorias. Él sonaba como si estuviera declarando un hecho conocido. Si su agarre en la mano de Niall no se hubiera aflojado, Niall habría pensado que estaban teniendo una conversación normal.

“¡No, no lo hago Harry!” Niall apretó su agarre en la mano de Harry, desesperadamente asustado que el otro chico se iba a apartar. “No pienso que es incorrecto amarte.”

“Lo haces Niall,” esta vez la voz de su enamorado era gentil, hablado en el suave tono de alguien hablando de un tema que sabía que el otro no quería hablar. “Deja de mentir. Piensas que es anormal e incorrecto.”

“Harry,” Niall dejó salir un sollozo ahogado. No estaba seguro por qué Harry estaba haciendo esto, no estaba seguro por qué los ojos verdes que amaba tanto se habían convertido en fragmentos de hielo, no estaba seguro por qué la mano de Harry no estaba confortando la suya más. “¿Qué estás haciendo?”

“¡Deja de mentirte a ti mismo!” El grito hizo eco y Niall sintió sus lágrimas salir, como si la fuerza de la voz de Harry las había soltado. Harry había ido de conversacional a atento a molesto, todo en pocos segundos, y Niall no sabía qué estaba pasando. No entendía lo que Harry estaba tratando de lograr con esto.

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Niall en ríos, pero no podía encontrar en sí mismo para levantar su mano y secarlas. Él estaba congelado, mantenido en su lugar por la frialdad de la mirada de Harry. Pero más tiempo Niall miraba esos ojos, más notaba que habían otras emociones arremolinándose ahí también.

Emociones que Harry estaba tratando de esconder, su cuerpo tenso mientras trataba de no llora él también. Porque estaba herido, profundamente herido, por la indiferencia de Niall hacia su sexualidad. Si Niall estaba muy asustado como para decir su orientación sexual, entonces, ¿cómo su relación iba a continuar? Ellos habían estado en público, pero mientras Harry estaba dándose cuenta, ellos siempre iban a lugares donde era muy improbable se vistos por alguien que conociera a Niall.

Harry no era estúpido, él sabía que la familia de Niall no era buena. Él sabía que su enamorado venía del lado de la ciudad que Anne le prohibía acercarse. Pero a él no le molestaba. Así que, ¿qué si Niall era pobre? Así que, ¿qué si su enamorado se presentaba cada mañana en una de los tres camisas, una simple blanca, una simple negra, o la Jack Wills que Harry le había dado antes que los dos comenzaran a salir? Así que, ¿qué si no podía permitirse las clases de arte? No le importaba a Harry. A él le gustaba Niall por Niall. Eso no iba a cambiar solo porque Niall no podía permitirse los museos a loa que Harry los llevaba. Harry no le molestaba pagar. Él tenía mucho dinero.

Pero, ¿no estar dispuesto a admitir sus sentimientos por Harry a las importantes personas en su vida? Bueno, eso era diferente. Porque admitir que eres pobre ante alguien es diferente que estar asustado de decirles a tus padres que estás enamorado. Harry entendía que Niall estaba avergonzado de mostrarle su situación de vida. Él estaba avergonzado y eso estaba bien. Pero no estaba bien estar avergonzado de Harry. Porque Harry era humano y tenía sentimientos humanos. Y ahora mismo él no sabría cómo llamar los sentimientos que tenía pero sabía que ra doloroso. Realmente doloroso.

Harry sentía que el aire le había sido arrancado de sus pulmones y estaba teniendo problemas para respirar. Su cabeza le estaba doliendo y no podía pensar, no podía hacer nada excepto mirar a Niall y tratar de no llorar. Su estómago era un desastre y temía que iba a estar enfermo. Sus piernas temblaban y sus manos se sacudían y sus ojos quemaban con lágrimas no derramadas. Harry estaba bastante seguro que alguien lo había apuñalado y estaba retorciéndolo lentamente, tratando de darle tanto dolor como era posible antes de matarlo. Dolía tanto, mucho más que todo lo que Harry hubiera podido pensar.

Porque Niall pensaba que amarlo era incorrecto.


	14. Parte 14.1

Cuando Liam se presentó más tarde esa noche, preparado para ver Zombieland con Niall y Harry, él estaba sorprendido de encontrar a su mejor amigo solo. Harry nunca estaba solo. Él y Niall estaban prácticamente unidos por la mano. Liam no pensaba que había visto al chico de ojos verdes sin los ojos azules de su acompañante desde el día de su primera cita, hace tres largos meses. De hecho, la única vez que Harry y Niall estaban separados era la clase de arte, donde el modelaje de Niall se había postergado y habían dibujado paisajes. Pero cada martes y jueves ellos saldrían del edificio para ver a Niall sentado en las escaleras, iPod en su mano y ojos cerrados mientras se movía al sonido de la música. Y cada vez que Harry prácticamente corría bajando las escaleras, apurándose por el deseo de lo que había estado queriendo, el deslizamiento de la piel de Niall contra la suya. Liam se voltearía mientras ellos compartían un beso y luego sus manos se entrelazarían juntas y guardarían sus demostraciones de afecta para más tarde, cuando Liam no fuera testigo. ¿Así que ahora dónde estaba Niall?

“¿Dónde está Niall?” Liam preguntó mientras se sentaba  en el sofá al costado de su enfurruñado mejor amigo. Nunca se le ocurrió que sus amigos tal vez habían roto. Porque se amaban el uno al otro demasiado para eso. Liam estaba seguro que Niall solo había corrido a hacer un recado o algo y regresaría enseguida. “¿Consiguiendo comida?”

“Él se fue,” Harry dijo secamente, almohada abrazada fuertemente contra su pecho y voz desprovista de emoción mientras contemplaba a la pantalla en blanco de la televisión.

“¿Se fue dónde?” Liam no entendía lo que Harry estaba tratando de decir. Eso no era ni siquiera una posibilidad. No había ninguna forma de que Niall se hubiera ido.

“Sólo se fue,” Harry repitió.

Liam contempló a su amigo con ojos muy abiertos. No habían rastros de lágrimas en el rostro de Harry, no ojos rojos, no indicación de lo que había sufrido durante su primera ruptura. Liam sintió un frío sentido de terror establecerse. Por supuesto que no había emoción. Harry estaba regresado a su anterior ser, el que había sido antes que Liam lo trajera a la vida. Con el rubio ido, el Harry emocional se había dio también.

“¿Por qué?” Liam no quería entrometerse pero sabía que a Harry de todas maneras no le importaría, así que suponía que estaba  bien. “¿Qué pasó?”

Pero Harry no respondía así que Liam introdujo el DVD y encendió la película.

En quince minutos Harry se paró y se retiró. Liam suspiró y lo apagó. Sin Niall, Harry no podía sentarse durante una película.

Liam siguió a su amigo arriba y lo encontró sentado en el colchón de su estudio de arte, estudiando su pared. Era gris. Una consistente sombra de gris. Liam nunca lo había visto así antes. Harry nunca lo dejaba solo un color sólido.

Liam se acercó y se sentó a su costado, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su amigo e intentando de ponerlo en un fuerte abrazo. Pero Harry se endureció y se apartó, moviéndose en el colchón para que hubiera más espacio entre ellos. Él no quería que Liam lo tocara. No cuando todavía podía sentir el fantasma de la piel de Niall en la suya. Así que se sentaron en silencio, la Mirada de Harry constantemente moviéndose y sus manos agitándose en su regazo, por horas esa noche. Liam no preguntó lo que pasó y Harry no ofreció ninguna revelación. Pero había algo que aterraba a Liam más que el silencio de su amigo. Él estaba acostumbrado al silencio de Harry, incluso cuando había estado faltando por meses. Pero algo más había cambiado. Harry no era mucho el Harry que había sido.

Porque, aunque estaba  descansado a su costado, Harry no recogió su cuaderno de dibujos ni una vez.

-

Niall lloró un montón esa noche.

Él lloró hasta que estaba muy seguro que nunca volvería a llorar otra vez, y luego lloró un poco más. Él lloró con su rostro presionado contra la almohada y todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose y su garganta dolorosamente tosca por todos sus sollozos. Él lloró como nunca había llorado antes, incluso mientras su hermano le gritaba que se callara y su mamá le preguntara desesperadamente qué iba mal. Él lloró y lloró y lloró y deseó que Harry se apareciera y lo confortara. Él sacó todos los regalos de Harry, todos los dibujos que había hecho de Niall más la carta de su aniversario, y él los contempló a través de ojos borrosos antes de abrazar los bultos a su pecho y llorar otra vez. Él leyó la carta de Harry una y otra vez, incluso cuando ya la había memorizado, porque era confortante ver la escritura de Harry. Él no durmió para nada.

Cuando emergió la mañana siguiente, ojos rojos rostro hinchado y cabello enmarañado, su mamá lo puso en un fuerte abrazo y le preguntó otra vez qué iba mal. Niall quería decirle, decirle que su corazón estaba destrozado, pero no podía obligarse a decir el nombre de Harry. Dolía demasiado.

Así que él solo lloró en su hombro y deseó que ayer nunca hubiera pasado.

_“No estoy mintiendo,” Niall insistió, su mano asiendo la de Harry tan fuertemente que estaba muy seguro estaba cortando la circulación en los dedos de su enamorado._

_“¿Entonces por qué no le has dicho a nadie?” Harry preguntó, sus ojos vacíos de la luz que Niall una vez les había llevado a ellos. “¿Por qué no le dijiste a Louis?”_

_“P-porque,” Niall realmente no sabía por qué no le había dicho a su amigo. No era como si Louis lo fuera a juzgar. “No lo sé. Sólo no lo hice.”_

_“¿Dónde piensan tus padres que estás todos los días?” Las preguntas de Harry estaban empezando a sonar extrañas en los oídos de Niall. Había un raro sonido llenando su mente y él sabía que algo malo iba a  pasar. Él lo sabía._

_“Colegio. Les digo que voy al colegio,” él lo susurró tan calladamente que apenas se escuchó él mismo. Pero Harry debió haberlo escuchado porque de pronto su mano se fue. Niall miró hacia arriba, ojos amplios, mientras una expresión tan llena de dolor nublaba el rostro de su enamorado por breves segundos antes de que despareciera para bien. Colegio era donde Niall se suponía que estaba, donde había estado en las semanas que lideraban al modelaje. Pero se había aburrido y se había salido con cada intención de conseguir un trabajo real, pero él luego conoció a Harry y las cosas cambiaron._

_“¿Ni siquiera les has dicho que existo?” La voz de Harry estaba tan rota que Niall casi podía verla destrozada a través del piso. “¿Ni siquiera dijiste que tenías un amigo llamado Harry y salías con él todo el tiempo?”_

_Niall sacudió la cabeza fuertemente. Él estaba asustado que mencionar a Harry causaría que la represa se rompiera y toda su conexión se saliera. Así que él decidió mantener a Harry escondido a salvo en la parte trasera de su mente, donde sus padres no podían apartarlo o juzgarlo._

_“Creo que deberías irte,” Las palabras de Harry eran pesadas mientras mientras sus ojos buscaban algo por encima del hombro de Niall. “Ahora.”_

_“Pero Harry,” Niall estaba llorando tan fuertemente que apenas podía hablar. Él agarró la mano de Harry otra vez. “Por favor Harry.”_

_“Vete,” Harry apartó su mano fuera del agarre de Niall y tomó unos pasos atrás, rostro desprovisto de emoción. “¡Dije que te vayas!”_

_“Pero,” Niall trató de nuevo. Harry no podía ser serio. Harry no podía estar forzándolo lejos. Él pensó que Harry lo amaba. “Te amo. Por favor.”_

_“Tú no me amas,” el hielo en la voz de Harry congeló las lágrimas que hacían su camino hacia abajo las mejillas de Niall. “Si me amaras no te importaría lo que ellos dicen. Pero lo haces. Así que no me amas.”_

_“¡Sí lo hago!”_

_Harry estaba cansado de discutir, “Dije que te vayas Niall. Ahora.”_

_Y Niall hizo justo eso, saliendo de la casa a las calles vacías con ojos borrosos y corazón pesado._


End file.
